Ab imo pectore
by Niladhevan
Summary: PH NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! Le vent du Nord souffle ce qu'Aphrodite tait depuis toujours: au Groenland, toutes les étoiles se sont éteintes...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: _Ab imo pectore_ ("du fond du coeur"...encore un titre latin et désespéré --' je suis pas douée...)

**Auteur**: Tenbra aka Nataku

**Disclaimer**: tous les charmants chevaliers mis en scène ne sont pas à moi… INJUSTIIIIICE!

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Un peu de tout, général, drama, humour, angst…

**Résumé général**: Fic centrée sur un crabe tapageur et un poisson en crise existentielle.

**Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture**:

_Chukyuugi_ (opening theme Saint Seiya –Hadès)

_Sadness and Sorrow_ (Naruto thème)

_Garden of Everything_ (Rahxephon)

* * *

Dans l'atmosphère froide et silencieuse de l'aube flottait un doux parfum. Léger et entêtant à la fois, subtil, exquis, suave, fuyant, bon nombre de mots pouvaient le qualifier, sans vraiment parvenir à le cerner dans toute sa richesse. Il aimait cette fragrance. Il aimait ces fleurs qu'il plantait, soignait, chérissait, et qui en échange lui offraient leur parfum d'entre leurs pétales soyeux, dont les couleurs diaprées rappelaient immanquablement les toilettes des déesses antiques et charmeuses, un soir de fête. Il les aimait tant qu'elles en devenaient omniprésentes chez lui, autour de lui, ces fleurs symboles de l'Amour et de la Séduction.

Un jeune homme se tenait debout et silencieux au milieu du petit jardin à ciel ouvert et entouré d'un péristyle, dont les colonnes de marbres étaient rongées par le lierre et les liserons. Ce dernier était entièrement composé de rosiers, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et l'on remarquait immédiatement qu'ils étaient entretenus avec soin et patience, tant leur beauté était époustouflante: tous étaient en fleur, déployant leurs boutons de roses, déliant les pétales sous les rayons encore timides du soleil levant, alors que la rosée avait les avait serties de perles d'eaux scintillantes, comme les diamants d'une couronne paraient la coiffe des princesses de cet immense château de feuillages et d'épines.

Le maître du jardin, qui avait de ses mains bâtit cet endroit merveilleux, n'avait absolument rien à envier à ses belles roses. Sa silhouette svelte, sa taille fine et ses traits fins comme s'ils avaient étaient esquissés par le crayon habile d'un dieu, n'empêchaient pas cet homme de dégager une aura de pouvoir sensible, bien que son corps ne fut pas gainé cette fois de son armure dorée, mais d'une simple tunique hellénique, dont l'abondant drapé blanc soulignait plus que ne voilait sa silhouette, en laissant ses fins bras et une partie de ses jambes nues.

Une abondante chevelure, bleue comme le ciel de ce matin qui s'annonçait, ruisselaient sur ses épaules menues jusqu'au bas du dos, décrivant des ondoiements moirés et se parant de reflets argentés sous les rayons solaires. De courtes et larges mèches encadraient son visage pâle et délicat comme l'ivoire; ses yeux céruléens étaient ourlés de longs cils fournis, et sous le gauche apparaissait un discret grain de beauté, qui ne faisait qu'ajouter une couche de féminité à ce jeune homme. D'ailleurs, il semblait même cultiver cette androgynie, car ses lèvres, alors devenues l'écrin d'un doux sourire distrait, étaient colorées par un rouge à lèvre bleuté, qui se mariaient bien entendu à merveille avec la teinte de sa chevelure et de ses yeux.

Son nom était Aphrodite. Pisces no Aphrodite, le Saint Chevalier d'Or du Poisson, Gardien de l'Ultime Maison, aussi connu comme étant "le plus beau des chevaliers". Il pouvait jurer ne pas être lui-même à l'origine de cet énième titre, qui n'était pourtant pas usurpé.

Le Suédois se pencha vers un rosier blanc qui occupait le centre du jardin, sans doute le plus beau et le plus fleuri de tous. Ses mains arachnéennes et délicates étaient nues face aux cruelles épines, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Armé d'une serpe, il entreprit de couper les plus belles tiges, pour les assembler au creux de ses bras en un bouquet de roses immaculées. Le choix de cette couleur était loin d'être anodin, si on y songeait bien…

Aphrodite, une fois sa gerbe soigneusement agencée, se redressa, sans paraître remarquer les petites coupures qui labouraient la peau opaline de ses mains. Le soleil matinal baignait le jardin de rayons anémiques qui gagnaient au fil du temps en intensité, dissipant la fraîcheur laissée par la nuit. Le Chevalier leva brièvement ses yeux pâles vers le ciel poudré de quelques nuages cotonneux qui s'effilochaient paresseusement sous la caresse du vent, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le péristyle.

Une fois le jardin verdoyant quitté, et la ligne de colonnades passée, on se retrouvait dans le Temple morne et vide du Poisson. Pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, il n'offrait une once de vie qu'aux jardins qui entouraient sa Maison, laissant le reste aussi désert et nu que si elle était abandonnée.

Le clappement régulier de ses espadrilles à lacets se répondait à l'infini entre les murs tristes du Temple zodiacal. A vrai dire, peu de gens prenaient la peine de grimper tous les escaliers du sanctuaire, juste pour venir lui rendre visite. Dans un sens, Aphrodite ne leur en voulait pas du tout. Il appréciait autrefois les moments de solitudes qu'il offrait à l'horticulture et la confection de fleurs envenimées, mais à présent, ce silence omniprésent et presque accablant ne lui permettait que de ressasser ses remords, de se tourmenter pour ses pêchés en espérant une rédemption qu'il ne pensait même pas mériter, en fait…

Son sourire, le vrai, le sincère, il n'était que pour ses roses qu'il chérissant tant. Aux autres, pour cacher la sourde et profonde douleur qui le rongeait, il affichait un sourire factice, une expression dédaigneuse, "comme avant". Mais tous savaient que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Ils avaient connu la mort, la souffrance du Monde d'Hadès, et elle resterait à jamais gravées dans la moindre parcelle de sa chair, à hanter leurs nuits comme leurs jours…

Le Poisson était à présent en train de monter une large et longue volée de marches en marbre blanc, encadrée de part et d'autre d'un champ de roses rouges, qui autrefois étaient empoisonnées mais qui à présent que les Guerres Saintes étaient terminées, ne servaient plus qu'à la décoration. Cet escalier menait au Temple d'Athéna, là où siégeait de nouveau Sion et où apparaissait parfois Saori, l'incarnation d'Athéna. Là aussi trônait la colossale statue à l'effigie antique de la déesse de la Justice, et c'était à cet endroit précis que, chaque matin depuis qu'il était comme les autres Chevaliers d'Or revenu à la vie, il se rendait.

Le Soleil, qui surplombait maintenant les lointaines collines grecques, éclairait d'une lumière éthérée et encore tiède l'immense les monuments du sanctuaire. Après la Guerre Sainte, Saori, grâce à la société Graad, avait fait appel aux meilleurs architectes qui soient pour restaurer tous les temples détruits, donnant à présent à l'antique sanctuaire une nouvelle vie, comme Athéna l'avait déjà fait pour ses Chevaliers d'Or et d'Argent tombés au combat…

Une fois arrivé au pied de l'immense construction de pierre blanche, Aphrodite s'arrêta, et leva ses yeux bleus clair pour contempler le lointain visage altier de Minerve, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, un douloureux sentiment tordait son cœur, bien que rien sur son beau visage ne l'indique.

Il abaissa son regard sur le bouquet qu'il portait toujours au creux de ses bras nus. Chose surprenante, les pétales blancs étaient à présent ourlés d'une petite marge écarlate, leur donnant encore plus de beauté, mais aussi une image de peine, comme si elles saignaient à la place du cœur d'Aphrodite…

D'ailleurs, si on regardait bien…c'était son sang qui les avait ainsi colorées.

Les roses blanches du Chevalier du Poisson avaient toujours eut cette sinistre faculté de puiser dans le sang humain une progressive coloration écarlate…

Aphrodite déposa le magnifique bouquet sur l'imposant socle de marbre, et resta là un moment, à contempler sa Déesse, et ses roses en apparence si belles, si pures, mais qui n'étaient en fait qu'un instrument de souffrance, non plus pour ses ennemis, mais pour lui-même.

Un léger courant d'air fit frémir les fleurs bicolores et ondoyer la longue chevelure bleutée du suédois, qui demeurait toujours immobile, comme une énième statue du sanctuaire. Le monde commençait tout juste à s'éveiller. Dans une ou deux heures, on entendrait dans tout le domaine d'Athéna la rumeur des affrontements amicaux dans l'arène, dont étaient particulièrement friands Aldébaran, Milo, Aiolia et Ayoros, ainsi que les frères des Gémeaux. Les autres Chevaliers s'y rendaient en tant de spectateurs, et parfois même, des gens des alentours du sanctuaire ou de la ville venaient y assister. Une nouvelle vie, bien plus douce, semblait avoir prit racine sur les cendres des guerres saintes. Athéna leur avait prié de rattraper le temps perdu, d'être heureux et de profiter de la nouvelle existence qu'elle leur avait offerte. Être heureux…

Aphrodite esquissa un sourire amer à cette pensée. "Être heureux". De toute son enfance ou son adolescence, il n'avait connu que les entraînements du Groenland, les combats pour obtenir son armure d'or, et les Guerres Saintes. Il ne pouvait aller nul part. Cela faisait si longtemps que ses parents étaient morts en le laissant seul, la Suède n'était plus sa patrie…

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, aucune femme n'était parvenue à prendre son cœur. Son narcissisme le poussait à vouloir que l'"élue" doive l'égaler en beauté, ce qui à son humble avis, n'était pas chose facile.  
Alors, après tout ça, que lui restait-il, pour "être heureux"…?

"Hey, la Morue!"

Aphrodite se hérissa comme un chat offensé à ce surnom, et tourna la tête en direction des escaliers aux roses rouges, d'où lui étaient parvenue cette voix familière aux charmants accents latinos.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que _lui_ pour oser lui donner ce surnom stupide, sans risquer de recevoir en retour une vague déferlante de Roses Piranha. Il n'y avait que _lui_ qui pouvait prétexter un jogging pour venir le voir de temps à autres pour l'agacer.

Un jeune homme de haute taille, à la carrure athlétique et bien virile arriva un pas de course, à peine essoufflé par la traversée des huit maisons zodiacales mais visiblement satisfait d'être enfin arrivé au bout. "Il" possédait le teint hâlé des méditerranéens, une chevelure en bataille bleu marine et des yeux cobalt, avec un visage aux traits sûrs, voire même un peu sauvage. Il avait revêtit son armure d'or, dont les lignes acérées se mariaient parfaitement à l'ensemble de son porteur, et qui brillait actuellement sous les rayons solaires.

Aphrodite demeura immobile, suivant de son regard clair l'approche du Chevalier en affichant une expression de dédain subtilement mêlé d'ironie.

"Mais qui vois-je?" Siffla de sa voix doucereuse le Suédois. "C'est mon petit _Angelo_!"

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, disait l'adage. Autant Aphrodite n'aimait pas être traité de noms de poissons que son ami de toujours haïssait son prénom de baptême, préférant de loin son ancien surnom…

"C'est Death Mask!" Maugréa l'Italien entre les dents en s'arrêtant face au dernier Chevalier.

"Et moi Aphrodite, enchanté de faire ta connaissance" Répliqua pince-sans-rire l'androgyne en croisant ses fins bras sur son torse.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence entre les deux chevaliers au cours duquel ils se dévisagèrent intensément, puis tous deux semblèrent se détendre aussitôt, et s'adressèrent un sourire en coin, signe d'une trêve momentanée dans leurs sempiternelles taquineries.

"Encore là…?Fit remarquer le Cancer en jetant un bref regard vers le bouquet de roses qui reposait aux pieds de la déesse.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'ici?" Coupa le Chevalier du Poisson en s'asseyant d'un bond léger sur le haut socle du monument dédié à Athéna, battant machinalement de ses longues et fines jambes gainées des lacets de ses espadrilles, à la manière d'une gamine. Encore un jogging matinal?

-Entre autre, oui," répondit-il sans bouger d'un pouce et se contentant de regarder distraitement le balancement des jambes glabres de Pisces, avant de sembler reprendre ses esprits et de déclarer de son ton énergique: "J'venais te chercher en fait, ça te dirait un combat à l'arène?"

Aphrodite esquissa une moue dubitative devant la proposition, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant de répondre d'un ton bas et ennuyé, en détournant les yeux de côté:

"Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

-C'est pas une question d'envie, _Madre di Dio_!" S'exclama Death Mask. "Tu vas te ramollir si tu te bouges pas plus que ça! Joues pas ta princesse, viens!"

Tout en parlant, il étendit sa main pour saisir le poignet délicat d'Aphrodite pour le tirer de son perchoir. Le Suédois ne sembla pas opposer résistance et se trouva debout, tout près de l'Italien, en levant vers lui un regard courroucé:

"Death Mask, si je te dis que je ne veux…"

Le Cancer battit des cils, perplexe, en voyant soudainement son ami s'interrompre en pleine réplique. Perplexité qui se mua en inquiétude quand il remarqua la pâleur soudaine du visage figé d'Aphrodite. Un voile passa subitement dans les yeux d'azur du nordique, juste avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui et qu'il ne tombe assis au sol, à peine soutenu par un Death Mask pris de surprise.

"Hé, Aphrodite! Aphrodite!"

Le méditerranéen s'agenouilla aussitôt en soutenant le dos de l'androgyne, pour qu'il s'affale pas complètement sur le dallage du sanctuaire. La tête de Pisces dodelina légèrement alors qu'il murmurait une phrase inintelligible, et rencontra l'épaule de DM pour ne plus bouger. Ses longues franges de cils ombrageaient ses yeux céruléens qui paraissaient fixer un point immobile dans le vide, avant qu'ils ne se ferment complètement, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Complètement dépassé par la tournure que prenait sa visite, Angelo grommela des kyrielles de jurons qui traduisaient parfaitement son affolement actuel, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits? Aller auprès du Grand Pope? Réveiller tout le Sanctuaire à force de cris d'alerte?

Nouveau juron, en italien cette fois. Death Mask posa alors, par hasard, son regard sur les bras amorphes et nus d'Aphrodite dont l'un était plié en travers de son ventre, et l'autre échoué au sol. Ils étaient, au niveau des avant-bras et de ses mains, constellés de minuscules marques aléatoirement réparties sur sa peau laiteuse. Certaines paraissaient anciennes, d'autre encore rosées ne devaient pas dater de plus d'une heure. Ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait, le Chevalier d'Or cracha un juron en saisissant sans grande douceur le bras du jeune homme inconscient, pour observer ses cicatrices avec plus d'attention.

"Et merde."

Une vague de colère emplit l'Italien lorsqu'il leva ses yeux bleu sombre vers le bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, presque insolentes de par leur cruelle beauté. Il fréquentait Aphrodite depuis suffisamment de temps pour connaître sur le bout des doigts ses techniques de combat. Les Roses Blanches, bien sûr, ses fameuses fleurs friandes de sang humain. Mais pourquoi? _Pourquoi_?

Death Mask planta un regard dur sur le visage d'Aphrodite. Si délicat, si pâle...

Ses muscles se décrispèrent sensiblement devant cette apparente fragilité.

Mais il avait tord de s'en faire autant pour lui –comment ça s'en faire? Non, il ne s'est pas du tout inquiété voyons!- Aphrodite n'était pas en sucre. Un peu de sang en moins ne le tuerait pas…-mais s'il avait agit ainsi chaque jour, n'était-ce pas dangereux pour sa santé? Il n'était pas en roc non plus.

L'Italien, plongé dans son entretien intérieur, ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son ami émergeait lentement de son inconscience. Ses cils frémirent et ses lèvres esquissèrent une grimace furtive de douleur, avant qu'il n'entrouvre lentement ses yeux bleu ciel.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage fermé, et assez proche d'ailleurs, de Death Mask. Remettant aussi vite que possible de l'ordre dans ses idées, le Suédois conclut avec une exemplaire perspicacité que ça allait barder pour lui. Tentant malgré tout d'apaiser un peu l'atmosphère silencieuse de l'instant, il se permit un petit mouvement d'épaules pour attirer son attention et murmura d'une voix pâteuse mais incontestablement taquine:

"Je dois toujours rêver…"

Deux yeux bleu cobalt et aussi durs que la pierre se plantèrent subitement sur lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, le petit Angelo n'était plus d'humeur à plaisanter. Soit. Il était prêt à encaisser.

La main se serra violemment autour du poignet d'Aphrodite, alors que l'Italien le forçait à élever son bras pour le regarder, l'agitant comme une preuve sous le nez de l'accusé tout en s'écriant d'une voix vibrante de colère:

"T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès !"

L'intéressé plissa ses lèvres bleutées, et abaissa ses yeux sans répondre. Death Mask resta un instant hérissé tel un félin furieux, avant d'abaisser les épaules en poussant un soupir exaspéré, signe qu'une fois de plus il capitulait devant le visage adorable de son ami de toujours, qui lui n'esquissait plus un seul mouvement. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus calme, mais où flottait encore significativement sa colère et son incompréhension:

"Ca doit être les deux… Mais tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce que ça peut t'apporter, à toi ou à _elle_, de te saigner tous les jours pour de maudites fleurs?"

Toujours pas de réponse. Mais il savait bien qu'il n'y en avait pas, au fond. Aphrodite et lui étaient rongés par le remords de leurs péchés passés, et même s'ils avaient officiellement reçu le pardon d'Athéna, ils n'en étaient pas moins tourmentés. Ils avaient dû changer.

Son temple du Cancer, lors des rénovations, avait été délesté de tous les trophées morbides qui le décoraient. Il ne voulait plus avoir le moindre rapport avec Hadès, qu'il abhorrait plus que tout à présent. Il voulait que les autres Chevaliers lui pardonnent, aussi se mêlait-il un peu plus à eux, prétextant des entraînements et des combats dans l'arène…

Mais Aphrodite…depuis leur "renaissance", il se terrait dans son temple, à soigner ses roses et n'arborant plus son armure, refusant tout affrontement, même amical.

Il ne savait pas ce qui trottait dans la tête du Suédois, même s'il restait le seul à être proche de lui. Cette saignée quotidienne, juste pour la beauté de ces roses qu'il offrait à Athéna, n'était-elle pas une forme de punition qu'il s'infligeait lui-même? Si, bien sûr. Mais il trouvait ça stupide, terriblement stupide de la part de son ami.

"Aphrodite…"

Le Suédois demeura immobile, le regard toujours ostensiblement abaissé, et se préparant mentalement à recevoir les réprimandes sévères du Cancer, qui n'y allait jamais avec des pincettes pour faire entendre son avis. Mais rien ne vint ensuite, attisant une perplexité naissante chez l'androgyne, qui osa lever légèrement son regard vers le visage de Death Mask. Son regard clair rencontra celui cobalt de l'Italien, pour ne plus le quitter. La mine du Chevalier d'Or était grave, et pouvait-il se risquer à dire qu'elle était aussi triste? Enfin bref, il resta captivé par cette vision peu courante, et l'autre en profita pour faire d'une voix basse:

"Je suis sûrement très mal placé pour te sermonner là-dessus, Aphrodite, mais ça sert foutrement à rien de te punir si Athéna t'a pardonné. Et c'est pas avec des roses rougies de ton sang que tu te sentiras mieux, j'en suis sûr."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux deux, sans qu'ils ne cessent de se dévisager. La matinée était maintenant bien annoncée, et quelques moineaux sautillaient déjà sur les dalles blanches en gazouillant. C'était une très belle journée qui s'annonçait, visiblement; mais ni Death Mask, ni Aphrodite n'y prêtaient pour l'heure une quelconque attention, trop occupés à se sonder mutuellement du regard.

Au bout d'un temps, le Suédois cilla et abaissa les yeux en dessinant un sourire amer sur ses lèvres lustrées, puis murmura d'un ton docile:

"Okay, je te promets de plus recommencer…"

-Ravi de l'entendre, mon p'tit thon, répliqua le Cancer avec un sourire railleur, pour échapper à la gêne que lui avait causée cet entretien trop sérieux et sentimental.

-P'tit Thon! S'offusqua Aphrodite, avant d'étirer un sourire cruel. Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie?

-Te la joues pas trop, Princesse, je te rappelle que la seule chose qui t'empêche de t'étaler lamentablement au sol, c'est moi."

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils de dépit, se rendant bien compte que le Cancer avait raison. Mais cette posture n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, et même s'il pouvait encore balancer des vannes à Death Mask, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se remettre debout tout de suite. Il se contenta de grommeler une vague réplique, laissant l'Italien arborer un grand sourire satisfait.

"Bon, sur ce…"

Aphrodite songea pendant une demi-seconde que ce début de phrase annonçait le départ de Death Mask, et il aurait bien voulut se pincer les lèvres de contrariété, s'il n'avait pas sentit au même instant deux larges mains saisir sa taille et le soulever de terre comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

"Qu…!"

Et il se retrouva balancé en travers de l'épaule de l'Italien, pareil à un sac à patates. L'effarement l'empêcha d'articuler le moindre mot, et il ne se mit à réagir que lorsque, sifflotant tranquillement, le Chevalier du Cancer commença à marcher en direction des escaliers inférieurs. Aphrodite agita frénétiquement ses jambes pour se dégager de cette posture si peu chevaleresque, et apostropha vertement son kidnappeur en le sommant de le lâcher. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut le rire enjoué de Death Mask, visiblement ravi de l'état quasi hystérique dans lequel il venait de le plonger.

"ANGELOOO! Lâche-moi IMMEDIATEMENT, t'entends! Ca va pas, nan? Et si le Grand Pope passait par là! LÂCHE-MOI, CRABE LUBRIQUE!

-Eh Princesse, faut se calmer!" Ricana-t-il. Je te ramène chez toi, alors n'abuse pas de la bonté du crabe lubrique, hein…"

L'Italien en terminant sa phrase administra une légère tape sur le postérieur d'Aphrodite, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer d'embarras. Mais en même temps, son irritation disparut et il cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens, parce que cela épuisait aussi ses maigres forces.

Après tout, il n'allait pas refuser une marque d'altruisme de la part de Death Mask, la chose étant si rare! Enfin, ce vicieux de crabe en profitait aussi pour le trimbaler comme une marchandise et risquer de le tourner en ridicule devant d'éventuels spectateurs... Soit. Il se vengerait en temps voulu…

Le Gardien du quatrième temple se mit à descendre les escaliers entourés des champs de roses. Le vent faisait s'envoler quelques pétales écarlates qui dansaient autours des deux passants, portant également sur ses ailes leur douce fragrance, devenue bien inoffensive depuis la fin des Guerres Saintes.

Death Mask avait du mal à comprendre l'attachement d'Aphrodite pour ces roses. Elles avaient été ses armes de combat, maintenant elles tenaient plus de sa raison d'être. Enfin, si certains passaient maintenant le plus clair de leur temps à bouquiner –Saga-, s'occuper des orphelins –Mü et Aldébaran- ou encore de former des apprentis –presque tous les autres-, pourquoi ne pas chouchouter des fleurs carnivores?

"Eh, la Morue, je pensais à un truc…"

L'Italien s'attendait à recevoir en retour des vociférations du Poisson, ou au moins une tentative de coup de talon dans la figure, mais rien ne vint. Le Chevalier aux cheveux bleu clair demeurait aussi inerte et silencieux qu'une poupée. Il était retombé dans les pommes? Pas si étonnant vu la verve avec laquelle il s'était débattu…

Death Mask poussa un soupir entre l'exaspération et l'amusement, et poursuivit son chemin en prenant note qu'il devrait lui reparler de "sa pensée" plus tard. Une fois arrivé au large palier en contre-bas de l'escalier, il jeta un bref regard sur la devanture du temple, qui portait le symbole de Pisces, ces deux poissons unis au très curieux background mythologique, avant de pénétrer dans la Dernière Maison.

Y'avait pas à dire, ce coin était sinistre. C'était assez paradoxal d'ailleurs, car Aphrodite était un incurable esthète, plaçant de ce fait la beauté et l'élégance au-dessus de tout… Mais depuis leur renaissance, cette maison qu'il avait autrefois connue resplendissante –presque trop à son goût- n'était plus qu'un Temple désert et silencieux, aux façades à peine éclairées par la lumière du jour. Enfin…le jour où il comprendrait enfin les rouages de cette tête de moule n'était pas encore venu.

Lorsque, après quelques instants d'errance dans le temple –qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément par cœur –, il déboucha sur le jardin aux rosiers, Death Mask resta pantois. Cette infime partie de la Maison du Pisces semblait concentrer toute l'"âme" que devait lui apporter son habitant. Certes, il n'était pas très porté sur l'horticulture, ni l'esthétisme en général, mais il devait avouer que ce jardin était magnifique. La lumière du Soleil tombait sur les plants dépourvus d'imperfections en nimbant chaque rose d'une clarté presque irréelle, et l'on apercevait même quelques minuscules papillons dorés voleter entre les massifs. Le péristyle qui l'entourait avait été envahi par le liseron et le lierre, mais aussi de quelques autres petites plantes que l'Italien ne pouvait nommer, faute d'être très calé sur le sujet.

Abandonnant son observation –contemplation? – de la petite roseraie, le Chevalier du Cancer, portant toujours son homologue du Poisson sur l'épaule, repartit à la recherche de sa chambre, ou d'une pièce s'en rapprochant.

Et il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de la trouver juste en face du jardin.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il découvrit une chambre comme tant d'autres, aux murs, plafond et sol de pierre brute, dont le mobilier se composait simplement d'un lit du style antique aux draps encore défaits, d'une table de chevet où reposait un chandelier et un monstrueux pavé portant le titre de L'Inimitable, une petite étagère sur laquelle sommeillaient quelques autres livres poussiéreux et une immense armoire qui contenait certainement la garde-robe d'Aphrodite, que tous savaient impressionnante. Ce qui amusait Angelo, c'était que contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les autres, Aphrodite n'était pas un modèle dans le maintien de l'ordre dans une chambre; Il était même assez bordélique. Il avait toujours su que ce type cachait quelque chose de normal…

Une fois son temps de réflexion achevé, Death Mask s'approcha du lit et y déposa avec une douceur surprenante son fardeau, non sans pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

"Faudrait penser au régime, Princesse."

Ladite princesse fronça les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux et grommela quelque chose en s'étirant sur sa couche lascivement, comme un chat. Death Mask se retint de ricaner de cette comparaison en voyant qu'Aphrodite replongeait dans son sommeil: il avait besoin de se reposer, cet imbécile fini…

L'Italien considéra un moment le visage trop fin de son ami, auréolé de son abondante chevelure bleu ciel, trop éthérée, trop fluide entre les doigts, trop captivante.

Certes, Aphrodite était beau. Tout le monde le savait, tout le monde l'acceptait, tout le monde le disait, voilà. Mais Death Mask le trouvait _trop_ beau. Cette apparence était inutile, elle ne lui avait jamais sauvé la vie et ne l'aiderait jamais à gagner un combat. Et il le lui avait longtemps répété, mais ce fichu Suédois avait toujours, toujours le dernier mot, et ça c'était très frustrant.

En revanche, il ne cessait plus de le taquiner à ce sujet, tournant en dérision le symbole de son armure, le lestant de surnoms complètement débiles mais qui avaient le don d'apaiser comme d'animer leurs disputes quotidiennes (que Milo avait une fois qualifié de "querelles de couple", avant d'éviter de justesse une rafale de Roses Piranha et un Sekishiki Mekai Ha…). En bref, c'était ça, leur amitié. Et à bien y songer, c'était sans doute une des choses les plus précieuses que possédait désormais Angelo du Cancer…

Sur cette pensée, que Death Mask trouva un tantinet saugrenue et indigne de sa grandeur, le Chevalier de la quatrième maison tourna les talons en laissant Aphrodite se faire bercer amoureusement par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Mwa: voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic plutôt courte sur mes deux chouchoux chéris, assez différente de "VCID", puisque j'ai commencé à rédiger celle-ci bien avant l'one-shot...j'espère que le début vous plaît! La suite ne devrait pas tarder, puisqu'elle est déjà écrite (ce sera aussi plus long!)  
DM: foutue fic! J'suis encore OOC! Merde!  
Aphrodite: et moi alors! J'ne ai marre de passer pour une petite chose sans force! Merde!  
Mwa: j'les adore... T.T 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Ad imo pectore

**Auteur**: Tenbra aka Nataku

**Disclaimer**: tous les charmants chevaliers mis en scène ne sont pas à moi… INJUSTIIIIICE!

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Un peu de tout, général, drama, humour, angst…

**Résumé général**: Fic centrée sur un crabe tapageur et un poisson en crise existentielle.

* * *

"_Canta per me ne addio...  
__quel dolce suono…_"

Un froissement soyeux de tissu; un léger gémissement lascif. Lentement, comme des papillons hésitants, ses cils frémirent avant de battrent doucement sur ses yeux bleus et encore embués par le sommeil. Il resta un moment immobile à dévisager son plafond, comme interrogatif, sans que cette humble surface pierreuse ne daigne lui donner réponse. Il referma ses yeux. Nouveau froufrou de tissu: il se roula sur le ventre dans un soupir dans le but de replonger tranquillement dans ses rêves qui avaient été momentanément troublés. Si doux rêves…

"…_de' passati giorni...  
__mi sempre rammenta_"

Quelle voix chaude…elle en donnerait des frissons. D'ailleurs, n'en étaient-ce pas qui parcouraient son dos à cet instant? Si. Oh, quelle voix…il voudrait bien qu'elle se rapproche et se réduise à un simple murmure au creux de son oreille. Et puis l'italien était une si belle langue…  
Tilt.  
Aphrodite écarquilla soudainement ses yeux, ce simple constat suffisant à le tirer totalement de sa torpeur. _Italien_?  
Il voulut se redresser d'un coup de rein, mais fut bien obligé de constater que son corps refusait tout simplement de bouger autant, tant il était engourdi par la fatigue. Et merde.  
Le Suédois ne put que se retourner sur le dos, les genoux légèrement pliés et pointant sous le fin drap blanc qui recouvrait toute la partie inférieure de son corps, et les bras haussés de part et d'autre de sa tête, s'entremêlant à ses longues mèches bleu clair. En bref, une pose très intéressante à observer de loin comme de près.  
L'alanguissement que lui avait laissé sa sieste matinale mettait beaucoup de temps à s'estomper. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, après tout.

Aphrodite poussa soupirs sur soupirs en observant sa chambre baignant dans une pénombre agréable, notamment grâce à la porte entrebâillée qui ne laissait passer qu'une fine raie de lumière dans la pièce. Bon, il ne connaissait qu'un seul Italien, une seule personne assez folle pour venir chanter dans son temple, surtout pendant qu'il dormait, un seul satané crabe possédant une voix aussi agréable au chant dont il ne faisait profiter presque personne.  
Angelo du Cancer, alias Death Mask…  
S'il pouvait seulement se lever, il passerait un sale quart d'heure!

Enième soupir frustré. Aphrodite referma ses yeux en parvenant à amener une main amorphe sur son visage pour le frotter avec application. Mais quelle journée…d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il? Il pouvait aussi bien avoir dormi cinq minutes que deux jours entiers…

"…gelo…"

Silence. Death Mask avait arrêté de chanter depuis un petit instant, et un calme de cimetière régnait à présent sur les environs.

C'est ça, fait comme si t'étais pas là, mon petit crabe adoré! Je sens ton cosmos, alors montre-toi!

Comme répondant à ses interjections muettes, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus dans un grincement sourd, et une ombre se profila sur le sol pierreux. Aucune doute, c'était bien lui.

"Tiens tiens, mais la Princesse au rosier dormant s'est réveillée…" Fit la voix ironique de l'Italien alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, écartant largement le panneau de la porte. "Pas trop tôt, n'empêche…"

Aphrodite ne put répliquer que par un grommellement ronchon, et fixa attentivement le chevalier du Cancer qui tenait dans sa main une canette de bière sans doute entamée. Il ne portait plus son armure, arborant à présent un jean noir défraîchi surmonté d'un sweat tout aussi négligé et de la même couleur. Donc théoriquement, Death Mask avait eut le temps de quitter son temple, d'aller se changer puis de revenir…

"…ai dormi combien de temps?" Parvint à articuler le Suédois en laissant le dos de son avant bras sur ses yeux, aveuglé par le flot de lumière qui était entré en même temps que Death Mask.

"Sept bonnes heures, répondit nonchalamment l'Italien en se laissant tomber assis sur le rebord du matelas, arrachant au passage un grognement réprobateur de son occupant.

-Woa...

-Tu peux le dire, fit Death Mask avec un sourire goguenard. Je compte toujours sur toi pour un petit combat à l'arène, hm?

-Hmf."

Aphrodite poussa un soupir en parvenant à bouger légèrement ses jambes, dont l'une frôla le dos de l'Italien, et au pris de quelques efforts –surtout mentaux-, il parvint à se hisser sur ses coudes, ses longs cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules et au-delà.

"Pff…

-Réveil difficile?

-Ferme-la le Crabe."

Death Mask ricana et étendit une main pour ébouriffer la frange de Pisces, qui retomba derechef sur son oreiller en débitant quelques injures dans sa langue maternelle à l'encontre de celui qui venait de ruiner tous ses efforts. Une fois qu'il perdit son souffle –et qu'il ne trouva plus aucune comparaison subtile et assez corrosive pour agacer Angelo – il poussa un soupir en observant en contre-plongée l'Italien, puis marmonna d'une voix faussement irritée:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, au juste?

-Je suis resté à ton chevet pendant sept heures, vieille morue.

-C'est vrai! S'exclama le Suédois, les sourcils hauts levés.

-Non.

-Enfoiré, soupira-t-il, honteux d'être tombé dans le panneau si facilement. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, vraiment?"

Angelo ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une longue gorgée de bière, qui fut cruellement rappeler à Aphrodite que sa gorge était diablement sèche –notamment à cause de ses injures criées- , mais aussi qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

"Death Maaaaask, minauda-t-il en parvenant grâce à la force que pouvait donner la soif et la faim à se redresser un tant soit peu pour se coller au Cancer, ses fins bras entourant ses épaules pour qu'il puisse lorgner à loisir sur la canette qu'il tenait toujours au bord de ses lèvres.

-T'as deux secondes pour te décoller de moi, gronda l'Italien en lui lançant un regard torve qui aurait fait fuir plus d'un téméraire.

-Laisse-moi boire un peu de bière, j'ai soif…s'il te plaîîîîît…

Pour tout dégueulasser avec ton rouge à lèvre? Non-merci, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire cruel. Et puis t'as qu'à t'en chercher une toi-même…

Allez! Fit d'une voix aussi câline que possible le Chevalier du Poisson, n'ayant aucun scrupule à laisser une main se balader dans la crinière myosotis de l'Italien dans le vague espoir de l'attendrir. S'il te plaît!

-T'es vraiment chiant.

-Ca nous fait un point commun, fit remarquer Aphrodite avec une moue boudeuse, sans pour autant se décoller de l'Italien qui finalement n'avait pas mis ses implicites menaces à exécutions.

-Rmf…

-S'il te plaît! Je te le demande gentiment, non? Continua-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi doucereux. Juste une petite gorgée, et je fais tous ce que tu veux!"

Contrairement à ce que le Suédois pronostiquait, son homologue du Cancer ne lui jeta ni réplique cinglante, ni ne lui ricana au nez, ni même n'ignora sa supplique. Pire.

Un sourire étrange plana sur les lèvres de Death Mask, alors qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers lui, en faisant d'une voix lente et grave:

"Tout ce que je veux…? Vraiment…?"

Aphrodite se prit à déglutir face au regard cobalt si perçant d'Angelo qui ne le lâchait plus. Bon, il avait encore fait une gaffe. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction…pareille.  
Le visage de l'Italien s'était rapproché du sien, sans que rien dans ses traits sûrs de méditerranéen ne trahisse ses pensées. Le Suédois sentit le sang affluer à son visage, et il pria pour que ses joues ne s'en retrouvent pas vivement colorées.  
Non: garder contenance.  
Il avait sa fierté à préserver après tout. Ne pas céder à ce fourmillement dans le ventre. C'était encore une blague…même si chaque centimètre grignoté par Angelo alimentait ses doutes. Restant immobile, et affichant pour faire bonne figure un sourire goguenard, Aphrodite répliqua d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaitée bien plus assurée et malicieuse:

"Absolument tout, mon p'tit Crabe…

-Parfait."

Un coup sur l'épaule fit basculer Aphrodite sur le dos, qui, pris de surprise, ne put émettre qu'un hoquet étranglé. Ses longs cheveux formaient une auréole bleue de soyeuse autour de son visage aux traits arrondis par l'étonnement, et ses yeux dévisageaient celui impassible de Death Mask, qui venait de se pencher dangereusement vers lui.

Le cœur du Suédois était partit au galop, et il essayait toujours de sonder les yeux bleu cobalt de son ami, qui n'esquissait qu'une ombre de sourire en s'approchant davantage, comme s'il prenait plaisir à le voir essayer de contenir son affolement. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait, encore? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague…une blague. Death Mask n'allait tout de même pas…non, il ne ferait jamais ça…et pourtant…peut-être que…

Il sentait clairement le souffle brûlant aux légers relents éthyliques de l'Italien caresser régulièrement ses lèvres, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas frémir à chaque fois.  
Ô, qu'Athéna ait pitié de lui…

Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux, craignant ce qui adviendrait comme si Death Mask allait le frapper –ce cher Cancer ne faisait aucune différence entre un tournoi de catch et un rendez-vous amoureux, selon ses quelques observations. Deux secondes…quatre…et rien ne se passa. Pourtant il sentait toujours l'extrême proximité de son homologue. Il se prit à penser "Qu'est-ce qu'il attend?", et s'en réprimanda sévèrement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le voulait, non de non. C'était plutôt que l'attente, le "suspens", lui tiraient les muscles comme autant de cordes, qui étaient d'ailleurs sur le point de se rompre…  
Finalement (enfin?), quelque chose de froid, légèrement humide, effleura ses lèvres.  
Quelque chose aussi de…métallique.

Les yeux bleu clair d'Aphrodite s'ouvrirent en grand, comme on allume subitement des projecteurs sur la scène du crime. Au-dessus de lui, Death Mask le regardait avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, promenant toujours sur celles du Suédois l'extrémité curviligne de sa canette.

"Un combat en bonne et due forme, Princesse, fit alors d'une voix clairement amusée l'Italien en ignorant superbement le regard de tueur que lui lançait ladite Princesse. Pas d'excuses bidons, pas de temps-mort, pas d'enfantillages. Je veux un combat avec armure et conviction. Okay?"

Aphrodite ne répondit rien, se contentant de le mitrailler des yeux avec une ardeur presque palpable. Death Mask s'écarta de lui dès qu'il se fut assez régalé de son ignoble comédie, et lui tendit la canette que le Suédois prit un peu trop brusquement, et qu,i avec un air de défi mêlé de frustration, avala une large rasade de bière sans quitter un seul instant des yeux son futur adversaire. La canette, vidée, vola à travers la chambre –en sifflant ostensiblement aux oreilles du Cancer- pour heurter en fracas le mur pierreux et aller joncher le sol au milieu d'autres objets divers.

"Avec armure et conviction…? Siffla Aphrodite d'une voix presque effrayante. Tu peux compter sur ma conviction, _Angelo_."

Durant plusieurs instants, une tension quasiment palpable plana entre les deux Chevaliers d'Or, l'un irrité d'être appelé par un certain prénom, l'autre pour d'autres raisons plus diverses et occultes qu'une seule phrase ne parviendrait pas à résumer.  
Puis cette tension retomba d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le courant. Les épaules d'Aphrodite s'affaissèrent, Death Mask étira un sourire de victorieux, juste pour la forme mais sans rien répliquer, et la chambre se retrouva plongée dans un silence cotonneux et agréable.

Un froufrou de tissu rageur.  
L'Italien regarda du coin de l'œil son ami, toujours vêtu de sa toge hellénique blanche qui soulignait plus que de raison son androgynie, se dépêtrer de ses draps pour s'extirper avec force de grognements et soupirs excédés de son lit. Il était très divertissant, quand il le voulait, le Poisson…mais il retint avec sagacité un ricanement naissant dans sa gorge, faisant mine de toussoter discrètement.

Le Suédois posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, et chercha du regard ses espadrilles. Tiens, elles reposaient sagement au pied du lit, et il était sûr de ne s'être jamais donné la peine de les agencer aussi proprement, donc... Made in Death Mask.  
Un sourire sardonique flotta sur les lèvres lustrées du Pisces, alors que sans plus s'attarder sur de tels détails, il se redressait de toute sa hauteur pour se diriger instantanément vers une porte dissimulée par l'ombre de sa garde-robe. Sa silhouette était élancée et efféminée, pareille à celle d'un félin gracieux, et l'on avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'attarder sur le singulier roulement de ses hanches, si peu viriles, ou alors, à l'ondoiement satiné de sa chevelure bleutée. Death Mask y était habitué, depuis le temps, et se contentait de le regarder passivement, attendant sans doute une quelconque instruction –récrimination, injure, ou autre interjection.  
Aphrodite ouvrit la porte, glissa sa main sur le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur et un instant après une lumière crue de plafonnier éclaira sa salle de bain, dont le mobilier et les murs étaient dans un camaïeu de bleu. Regard à Angelo. Ce dernier le fixait avec un air sournois, le menton au creux d'une main, toujours assis sur son lit. Il lui offrit en retour un sourire grivois, avant de faire d'une voix sonore:

"Si tu entres, tu es un homme mort.

-Tu me prends pour qui? Plaida l'Italien avec un sourire mesquin.

-Pour ce que tu es, crabe lubrique."

Sur ces mots jetés avec un plissement d'yeux mauvais, la porte de la salle d'eau se referma sur Aphrodite, laissant un Death Mask hilare dans sa chambre.

* * *

Soupir.  
Aphrodite décolla son dos de la porte, après avoir pris soin de la verrouiller –sait-on jamais, le crabe avait d'autres tours pendables dans sa carapace…- et aperçut, en relevant la tête, le visage pâle et maladif d'un homme de l'autre côté du miroir. Celui-ci le dévisagea un moment, comme surpris, avant d'esquisser un sourire amer.  
Ses petites disputes avec Death Mask lui avaient fait sortir de la tête l'origine même de son malaise. Mais il pouvait dire que l'affaire était bouclée … il avait promis à Angelo de ne plus recommencer, et il tiendrait parole, pour cette fois. Mais c'était aussi peut-être parce qu'il avait crut déceler de l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus sombre de l'Italien…  
Nouveau soupir.  
Aphrodite se débarrassa bien vite de son vêtement léger, jeta un dernier coup d'œil contemplatif au miroir avant de se glisser dans la cabine de douche. 

L'eau, d'abord glacée, lui arracha un glapissement étranglé lorsqu'elle chuta sur ses épaules et sa longue chevelure. En quelques mouvements de main fébriles, il adapta la température de l'eau, qui se fit tiède, puis chaude à souhait.  
Il resta un moment immobile, la tête baissée, à laisser l'eau couler à flot, ruisseler le long de son visage et perler à la pointe ses cheveux ou de ses cils. Il avait froid et chaud à la fois, bizarrement…  
Sa main fine s'étendit paresseusement pour saisir une bouteille de shampoing, et quelques instant plus tard il se massait tout aussi mollement le cuir chevelu, humant le parfum de rose qui imbibait désormais ses cheveux.  
Il se mit à classer mentalement tous les évènements dans la journée. Son réveil avait été bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé…Angelo avait toujours eu ce don bien caché de le détendre, et lui faire oublier son amertume par leurs discussions ou leurs chamailleries continuelles. En clair, Death Mask était, au même titre que ses roses, sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais plutôt retourner en Hadès que l'admettre clairement…  
Aphrodite aurait pu rester très longtemps sous la douche en laissant vagabonder ses pensées –il adorait passer des heures entières dans sa salle de bain, récemment équipée décemment, comme le reste des maisons du Sanctuaire. Et ce ne fut que la faim qui poussa le Poisson hors de l'eau…

* * *

Mwa: ayé, deuxième chapitre! 3 je voudrais remercier encore mille fois tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et j'espère qu'ils apprécieront cette suite! 


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Ab imo pectore

Auteur: Tenbra aka Nataku

Disclaimer: tous les charmants chevaliers mis en scène ne sont pas à moi… INJUSTIIIIICE!

Rating: K

Genre: Un peu de tout, général, drama, humour, angst…

Résumé général: Fic centrée sur un crabe tapageur et un poisson en crise existentielle.

Note: Non, je suis pas morte. Non, aucun moustique n'a mis hors d'état de nuire les articulations de mes doigts XD ! I'm aliiiiive! Et voici donc après un monstrueux retard la suite de cette fic...Enfin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, lol X3 Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore et encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (dont la seule relecture me redonnait le feu sacré de l'écriture XD)

* * *

_What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone  
_Ana Johnson

Death Mask bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et tourna la page d'un antique magazine qu'il avait trouvé dans le capharnaüm de son homologue des Poissons. Rien de très captivant en soi, puisque ça parlait d'horticulture…Des fleurs, des fleurs, encore des fleurs, avec des encadrés qui expliquaient le pourquoi du comment de leur culture. Il imaginait parfaitement Aphrodite adolescent épluchant ce torchon avec gourmandise pour peaufiner son art que l'on pouvait qualifier de martial, sous un certain angle. Tss.

Le Chevalier du Cancer, le menton dans la main et affichant une mine particulièrement ennuyée, tourna une autre page en étouffant un soupir dans sa gorge. Parfois, il jetait quelques regards vers la porte dissimulée dans l'ombre d'où provenait le continuel chant de la douche, se demandant toujours combien de temps Aphrodite comptait passer là-dedans.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut tourner une autre page d'un geste machinal, un feuillet se déroba d'entre les deux pages où il était glissé, pour tomber au sol dans un léger froissement.

Etonné, l'Italien se pencha pour le ramasser prestement, et constata en refermant sa main sur le feuillet qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une page qui s'était détachée, car la texture était différente et qu'il était d'une vague couleur soufre, sans doute jaunie par le temps. On aurait dit du papier à lettre. Impression qui fut confirmée lorsqu'il retourna la feuille et découvrit une face couverte d'une fine écriture manuscrite, pleine de ratures et de notes en marge. L'écriture d'Aphrodite, sans nul doute.

Death Mask allait replacer sans plus de détails la feuille là où il l'avait trouvé, mais il suspendit son geste lorsque son regard s'accrocha sur un mot gribouillé. "_Death Mask_".

Perplexe, il reprit le début de la ligne : "_Mais depuis quelques mois je m'entraîne avec un dénommé Death Mask, le Chevalier du Cancer…_"

Un coup d'œil rapide à la porte de la salle de bain, puis retour sur la lettre, si ceci en était bien une. Pourtant, il ne trouvait aucun en-tête, ni une signature en bas de feuille. Un brouillon, alors…

Titillé par un intérêt croissant –il était curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser Aphrodite de lui lorsqu'il avait la douzaine d'années- le Gold Saint reprit la lecture de la lettre, depuis le tout début:

"_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue d'écrire. C'est stupide, car je sais que tu ne recevras jamais ces lettres, même si j'en rédigeais des centaines…Je me prends souvent à penser que tu les lis, par je- ne-sais quel moyen, et que toi aussi tu cherches à me répondre…_

_Enfin, laisse-moi te parler un peu de ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire. L'arrivée à été plutôt difficile, à cause du climat qui est aux antipodes de celui du Groenland…mais surtout, on ne me prend pas au sérieux, à cause de mon physique, probablement._

_Mais depuis quelques mois, je m'entraîne avec un dénommé Death Mask, le Chevalier du Cancer. Il a l'air un peu revêche et emmerdeur au premier coup d'œil, mais lui au moins ne retient pas ses coups face à moi. Et puis il a une façon d'agir brutale, provocatrice et franche, assez surprenante, tout comme sa technique de combat. Il n'est pas beaucoup aimé des autres parce qu'il prône que la force elle-seule fait régner la Justice. Moi je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui, on ne devrait pas s'entraîner toute notre vie pour ne faire rien d'autre qu'une campagne pacifique. Les ennemis des Saints doivent être exterminés. Je peux me considérer comme un Saint miséricordieux, car je leur offrirai toujours une belle mort, qui les plongera à jamais dans le sommeil de l'extase…mais en revanche je n'envie pas ceux qui passeront entre les mains de Death Mask (il ne porte pas ce nom pour rien). _

_On a un peu parlé, après l'entraînement…il a reçut un enseignement rude en Sicile, qui l'a forgé comme une épée tranchante et qui lui a permis de développer son attaque spéciale, le "Sekishiki Mekai Ha", qu'on peut traduire par "Les Vagues d'Hadès". Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi, Roderick, mais plutôt de notre apprentissage au Groenland. J'ai d'ailleurs voulut l'inviter à voir mes rosiers, mais il n'a pas voulu. "Un truc de filles", inquit. Parfois, il m'énerve sérieusement à avoir les mêmes préjugés que les autres, mais de temps en temps il se montre très…gentil, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Je suis sûr que ça l'agacerait si je lui disais qu'on se ressemble beaucoup. Du point de vue idéologique, je parles. J'aime bien être en sa compagnie, c'est peut-être bien la seule personne que je supporte, au Sanctuaire…j'en arrive même à penser que…"_

Death Mask battit des cils, et tourna machinalement le feuillet juste avant de se rappeler que le verso était resté vierge de son écriture. Avec un grognement, il considéra la phrase inachevée comme si son regard furibond suffirait à faire apparaître la suite sur la petite marge blanche qu'il restait en bas de lettre. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'agacement, et il feuilleta même rapidement le magazine pour s'assurer que la suite n'était tout simplement pas dissimulée dans d'autres pages, en vain.

Il en arrivait même à penser _quoi_, le Poisson?

Outre ce léger dépit de ne pas pouvoir obtenir réponse à cette question, il était assez flatté par le portait qu'Aphrodite avait dressé de lui à l'intention de ce destinataire inconnu, exception faite de quelques termes, comme "emmerdeur"…

Il fallait dire qu'en ce temps-là, ils s'adonnaient déjà pleinement à des disputes virulentes qui ébranlaient tout le Sanctuaire. Disputes qui ne faisaient que renforcer leur amitié, puisqu'en fin, ils finissaient pliés de rire malgré leurs dizaines de bleus et d'éraflures. Après…après ce temps encore heureux avait changé. L'assassinat de Shion, l'imposture de Saga, et la mort d'Aioros, tout avait été chamboulé…

Le Chevalier du Cancer esquissa une moue amère en repensant à ces maudites années qu'il avait passé au service d'un Saga devenu fou, en tant qu'assassin, au même titre qu'Aphrodite, Shura et Milo. Et lui, il avait pris un infini plaisir à être cruel, à faire appliquer une justice bancale qui poussait sur le terreau du sang et des mensonges. Toute la fin de son adolescence n'avait été faite que de meurtres en série, qu'il avait commis sans sourciller. Ce devait être pour cela qu'on l'appelait cette période "l'âge con"…

L'Italien secoua la tête pour chasser ces noires pensées de son esprit, et reposa son regard sur l'écriture incertaine, sans cesse corrigée de son cadet. Cela faisait plaisir de repenser à un temps heureux et révolu, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils avaient été des gamins piaillards et bagarreurs, pleurnichards à leurs heures et surtout, insouciants. C'était pour rattraper leur jeunesse gâchée qu'Athéna Saori les avait ressuscités, elle l'avait clairement fait remarquer à leur renaissance collective.

"Soyez heureux"…

Il poussa un léger soupir et replaça le feuillet entre les pages du magazine, qu'il envoya balader sur la pile où il l'avait trouvé, et ce juste au moment où le verrou de la porte émettait un claquement significatif.

Le panneau s'ouvrit sur le Suédois. Ce dernier avait une serviette blanche passée autour du cou avec laquelle il frottait machinalement sa chevelure détrempée qui cascadait jusqu'à ses reins, eux-même drapés d'une seconde serviette. Son torse glabre et blanc, aux muscles finement ciselés bien que discrets, de même que ses longs bras et ses jambes interminables restaient nus et encore luisants d'humidité. Un spectacle qui aurait à coup sûr plût aux Chevalières du Sanctuaire, ou même à toute femme en général. Mais sans son maquillage, son visage était totalement différent. Pas laid, loin de là…mais empreint d'une sorte de lassitude frappante. Etonnement blême…

Aphrodite sembla surpris de retrouver Death Mask au même endroit qu'il l'avait quitté, mais afficha bien vite une expression mêlant avec subtilité son amusement et son agacement, avant de lancer d'une voix ironique:

"Encore là, le Crabe?"

L'interpellé s'était contenté d'adopter sa pose favorite lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son homologue suédois, celle qui signifiait "vous-croyez-que-je-m'ennuie-à-mort-ahah-c'est-ma-meilleure-feinte-j't'ai-eu". Menton perdu au creux de sa paume, regard fixe et mauvais, moue patibulaire, dos ployé et seconde bras dessinant un angle droit parfait, sa main appuyée sur son genou.

Il regarda de bas en haut le Suédois, et esquissa un sourire frondeur.

"Mais j'hallucine, une Morue veut m'imposer ses extrémités!"

Aphrodite tiqua, et un sourire inquiétant naquit sur ses lèvres.

L'instant d'après, une serviette frappa de plein fouet le visage de Death Mask, y restant accroché presque perfidement –restait à savoir de laquelle des deux il s'agissait. Le Chevalier du Cancer ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contenant faire frémir les pans blancs de ce voile occasionnel de son ricanement moqueur, ravi d'avoir une fois de plus agacé son cher homologue des Poissons.

Sa vue ainsi occultée, il ne put qu'écouter le sourd clappement d'une porte qu'on ouvre, suivi de nombreux bruissements de tissu. Ses pensées se réorientèrent aussitôt sur la fameuse lettre. Qui était donc ce Roderick à qui elle était visiblement destinée? Il optait pour un ancien camarade d'entraînement, mais quelques détails le dérangeaient. D'abord et surtout, cette lettre n'avait été de toute évidence jamais envoyée…une forme originale de journal intime? Si ça avait été le cas, il n'en aurait pas retrouvé qu'un feuillet, et encore moins dans un vieux magazine de botanique…

Death Mask retourna le problème un petit moment, sans plus se préoccuper du Suédois qui continuait de s'habiller tranquillement devant lui. Au bout d'un court instant, il éleva la voix, bien qu'elle fut légèrement étouffée par la serviette qui camouflait toujours impunément sa tête:

"Dis…"

Un léger "hm" lui répondit. Il entendit également un petit soupir et un long glissement de tissu. Apparemment Mister Thon avait du mal à choisir dans sa monstrueuse panoplie de vêtements…

Death Mask se concentra de nouveau sur l'objet de son interrogation, et ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé:

"Tu connais un certain Roderick, toi?

-_Nej_, répliqua aussitôt Aphrodite en paraissant stopper ses mouvements."

Death Mask en était convaincu maintenant: rien que de répondre aussi brusquement, et dans sa langue natale de surcroît, suffisait à prouver le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Il esquissa un sourire victorieux sous son voile blanc, persuadé que son cher ami était en train de maudire sa trop grande spontanéité à cet instant même.

Mais soudainement, la voix du Poisson parvint à ses oreilles, anormalement calme et lente:

"Si oui… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Je suis curieux, plaida d'un ton mielleux et rieur. Alors, c'est qui?"

Un bruit de pas. Death Mask ne broncha pas lorsqu'une main agrippa la serviette pour l'ôter de son visage d'un geste vif, mais pas colérique.

L'Italien leva ses yeux cobalt vers Aphrodite, dont le visage était devenu tout aussi grave que le ton qu'il avait précédemment utilisé. Assez étonnant d'ailleurs. Avait-il touché une corde sensible?

Un bref instant passa dans le silence, alors qu'ils se sondaient mutuellement du regard, tentant de deviner les pensées et intentions de l'autre sans jamais y parvenir. Il était vrai que même s'ils se fréquentaient depuis de longues années déjà, ils ne pouvaient guère se vanter de connaître leurs secrets. Il faudrait sûrement beaucoup plus de temps pour que deux têtes de mules comme eux deux se décident à briser les derniers remparts de l'individualisme pour se rapprocher encore un peu l'un de l'autre et éclaircir certains points obscurs de leurs passés respectifs.

Aphrodite jaugea longuement Death Mask et son abominablement fausse expression innocente accrochée à son visage telle un masque grotesque de commedia dell'Arte. Même si lui-même s'efforçait d'arborer un visage impassible, la légère fossette creusée entre ses sourcils indiquait clairement son trouble, sinon sa mauvaise humeur.

A présent vêtu d'un pantalon bleu inde et d'un débardeur blanc, le Suédois se tenait bien droit, poings aux hanches sans cesser de dévisager lourdement son homologue italien.

Une bonne centaine de questions se pressaient dans son esprit, sans qu'une seule s'en démarque réellement. Il se demandait surtout comment il connaissait ce prénom, qu'il n'avait pas entendu prononcer par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même depuis de très longues années…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus…

Si ce crabe avait fouillé dans ses affaires, il allait le payer cher…mais en même temps, ce n'était pas tellement son genre. Un hasard? Une rumeur…?

Aphrodite calma les battements de son cœur qui s'était soudainement affolé, et parvint à esquisser un magnifique simulacre de sourire mièvre. Oh non, ne jamais perdre la face devant lui, ce serait lui offrir une trop belle occasion de jubiler!

L'androgyne se pencha alors doucement vers le Cancer, et si près que leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Deux yeux d'un ciel de jour contre ceux d'un ciel de nuit…et chacun s'adressant des éclairs presque palpables. Même leurs souffles emmêlés semblaient se disputer la place relativement étroite séparant leurs bouches.

D'ailleurs, cette proximité ne semblait pas plaire à l'Italien qui lui adressa une grimace agacée, mais son orgueil démesuré lui interdit promptement de se décaler lui-même.

Un sourire suave étira les lèvres blanches du Chevalier des Poissons, alors qu'il articulait excessivement lentement:

"Tu es sûr de vouloir une réponse…?"

Plissement d'yeux chez l'Italien. On aurait dit un gros matou gris qui se faisait narguer par un chat blanc, l'un aussi arrogant et fier que l'autre.

"Je dois la craindre, peut-être…? Susurra ce premier par provocation.

-Exact."

Le Suédois affina son sourire de sphinx, et allongea le cou pour que ses lèvres atteignent l'oreille du Cancer, qu'il sentit se tendre sous leur trop délicate caresse contre la peau hâlée de sa joue et sa tempe sans pour autant broncher, sempiternelle dignité oblige.

Pourtant pleinement satisfait de son petit effet, Aphrodite roucoula presque son contentement, et ajouta dans un murmure ostensiblement caressant:

"C'est mon amant."

Le rire d'Aphrodite parut résonner longtemps dans la chambre, voire même le temple, les parois tristes et blanches renvoyant sans cesse ce son singulier et cristallin, jusqu'à en être surnaturel.

Les mains pressées contre son ventre, presque plié en deux, le Suédois donnait l'inhabituel spectacle d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il avait reculé de deux pas et se vautrait royalement, si bien qu'il finit par se laisser glisser en position assise au sol, entièrement ébranlé par ses gloussements.

Le Cancer quant à lui se faisait violence pour ne pas lui décocher un uppercut, histoire de le calmer un peu, et d'ensuite lui demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

Sauf qu'il était en même temps assez…troublé. Sa réponse l'avait effectivement cloué sur place. Il y avait de quoi tout de même…un "amant". Soit, il avait eut le temps de remarquer qu'Aphrodite n'était pas une référence sur le plan de la virilité et de l'hétérosexualité affichée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à…  
A quoi, au juste?  
Ah oui, _un amant_.

Même mentalement, il prononçait ce mot d'un ton à la limite même du dégoût, mais aussi le simple fait de l'évoquer faisait affluer un sang brûlant à son visage, faisant certainement prendre à sa peau hâlée une teinte sensiblement plus carmine.

_Un amant_. Tss.

C'était un peu comme si un petit nuage fait de gribouillages noirs s'était formé au-dessus de sa tête, voire à l'intérieur. Quelque chose pourtant ne collait pas avec cette affirmation, avec la lettre. Enfin…C'est que…pourtant…

Grondement agacé. Dans sa cogitation, son esprit hermétiquement fermé à l'analyse d'émotions et de sentiments –surtout de ce type très particulier- freinait grandement l'arrivée d'une conclusion logique qu'il avait pourtant sur le bout de la langue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait mauvais en direction du Poissons toujours hilare, et sa langue frémit furieusement derrière ses lèvres closes, instinctivement désireuse de moduler une bonne série d'injures fleuries à son encontre. Pourtant il était bien forcé d'avouer que ce coup-ci, Aphrodite lui avait bien cloué le bec. Franchement, que pouvait-il répliquer à _ça_?

Angelo maudit intérieurement sa curiosité, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en grommelant quelques vagues répliques peu convaincantes, d'un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier de boudeur. Un resta un bref instant muet, avant de cracher d'une voix irritée:

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire à ce point, vieille Morue?"

L'interpellé calma tant bien que mal son rire, frottant un doigt sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui en avaient coulé -en quantité un peu excessive selon le Cancer-, l'autre restant pressée sur ses abdominaux brusquement sollicités. A se vautrer ainsi comme la baleine qu'il était, le Suédois avait les joues marbrées d'un rose délicat qui pour une fois n'avait rien à voir avec son maquillage, et de longues mèches ondulaient de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules blanches à demi-nues animées de tressautements saccadés.

Death Mask tempéra légèrement ses désirs vindicatifs devant cette vision. Il n'avait plus eut l'occasion de voir Aphrodite rire pour de vrai depuis un trop long moment déjà, et cela faisait parties des choses qui lui manquaient cruellement…

Mais il était hors de question de le laisser se foutre aussi royalement de lui. Ca non.

La dénommée Vieille Morue s'éclaircit enfin la gorge, encore en proie à quelques gloussements, avant de répondre d'une voix rouillée et mais clairement amusée:

"Si tu avais vu ta tête…! C'était trop beau!"

Il gloussa une nouvelle fois tout en se relevant sans empressement. Il passa machinalement et inutilement ses mains sur son pantalon, puis rejeta d'un mouvement preste ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules. En quelques secondes, il remodelait son image d'adolescent plié de rire à celle d'une espèce de chevalier efféminé et flagorneur qu'il semblait apprécier particulièrement pour ses propriétés répulsives. Death Mask se surprit même à regretter ce changement, mais réprima bien vite cette sourde pensée en répondant le plus hypocritement possible au sourire charmeur que lui adressait à cet instant même le Suédois.

Ce dernier se rengorgea, émit un dernier gloussement pour la forme avant d'amorcer un gracieux mouvement de côté, manifestement dans l'optique de sortir de sa chambre. Quand il atteignit le battant déjà entrouvert, Aphrodite lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de déclarer d'une voix réjouie et taquine:

"J'ai le ventre creux, moi…tu viens? A moins que tu ne veuilles prolonger la conversation ici, mon p'tit crabe chéri…"

Death Mask lui adressa un regard noir qui aurait fait fuir plus d'un téméraire, en regrettant amèrement de n'avoir aucun projectile suffisamment pointu à portée de main pour pouvoir gommer ce sourire mielleux du visage du Poissons. Tant pis…Il se contenta donc de grommeler quelques injures bien croustillantes de sa si riche langue maternelle en regardant la silhouette du Suédois disparaître derrière le panneau de la porte.

Un court instant passa avant que le Cancer ne se décide à se lever. Il s'étira dans un grondement ronchon puis poussa un long soupir en laissant retomber ses bras le long du corps. Ses yeux glissèrent machinalement sur la chambre replongée dans sa pénombre habituelle, considérant son étrange désordre figé qui paraissait témoigner de l'impersonnalité habilement déguisée de l'endroit. Oui, impersonnelle. Stérile. Sans âme, tout ce qu'on pouvait dire pour qualifier une pièce sans valeur quelconque aux yeux de son propriétaire.

Aphrodite n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là, bien sûr. Les Chevaliers avaient du mal à se défaire des mauvaises habitudes prises pendant le temps des guerres, et laissaient leur instinct de combattant leur imposer un total détachement matériel. "Prêt à partir à l'autre bout du monde pour défendre la Paix. Ne laisser ni terre, ni pierre, si chair entraver nos devoirs." La bien belle leçon qu'ils avaient reçue! Et maintenant certains n'avaient plus aucun attachement, que ce soit à une patrie, un endroit autre que le sanctuaire ou même des personnes extérieures à la Chevalerie. Voilà le sort que leur avait réservé Athéna! Rester des Egarés qui faisaient comme s'ils vivaient heureux!

Death Mask cracha un ricanement moqueur en se dirigeant vers la porte laissée grande ouverte, laissant ses pensées se découler comme un court d'eau aux multiples affluents. Si Aphrodite n'accordait aucune importance à sa chambre, on pouvait en revanche se demander ce qui le retenait encore de passer ses nuits au milieu de ses rosiers.

Le patio s'étendait devant lui, baignant dans la lumière crue et brûlante du zénith. Oui, c'était bien la seule partie du Temple du Poissons où l'on pouvait déceler la moindre étincelle de vie…nul doute qu'Aphrodite consacrait plus d'heures à l'entretien de son jardin que la moyenne des plus féroces jardiniers.

Le Chevalier du Cancer, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, continuait d'observer le jardin encadré de sveltes colonnes de granit immaculé. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait longé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il paraissait gorgé d'une vie aussi perceptible que pouvait l'être un cosmos…d'ailleurs ce pouvait bien en être un, après tout. Si l'extérieur du Deuxième Temple était entièrement tapissé de rosiers rouges, cette parcelle intérieure elle n'abritait que des rosiers d'un blanc pur. Ces saletés de plantes vampiriques, bien connues pour être la dernière carte du jeu du Poissons. Et quelle carte…

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à bouffer?"

Angelo entra, comme à son habitude, avec la délicatesse indéfinissable d'une ballerine sur la scène du Grand Opéra.

La partie "cuisine-salle à manger" avait été réaménagée comme tout le reste du temple, après la Guerre Sainte. Au moins ils ne pouvaient plus se plaindre de vivre tels des moines orthodoxes perdus au fin fond de la Grèce, car l'équipement électroménager, s'il n'était pas au summum du high-tech, avait le mérite d'être suffisant pour qu'un Chevalier puisse vivre décemment. Une table circulaire en bois faisait face à l'entrée (dépourvue de porte), nue de tout ornement particulier mais heureusement pourvue de trois chaises.

Trois chaises... Ce n'était qu'un petit détail dans tout l'ameublement, mais ce fameux détail possédait une force symbolique assez particulière. D'abord, cela signifiait que quelque part Aphrodite était prêt à accueillir chez lui, mais aussi que ces invités restaient pour l'heure humblement limités au nombre de deux. Shura et Death Mask, les éternels compères…

"Tiens donc…sieur Angelo a déjà retrouvé sa superbe?"

Le Chevalier du Cancer grinça des dents sous la remarque lointaine du Poissons, et se laissa choir –toujours avec la grâce d'une ballerine- sur l'un des sièges, plantant ostensiblement ses magnifiques boots sur le plan de la table en affectant un air innocent. C'était bien le Suédois qui avait retrouvé du poil de la bête, là…

Death Mask grommela une réplique malheureusement dépourvue de la verve et de l'originalité de ses aimables comparaisons. Au-delà d'une paillasse de granit vitrifié où s'amoncelaient avec bonheur ustensiles de cuisines, torchons brûlés et fruits égarés de-ci de-là, le Chevalier androgyne était visiblement occupé à se préparer un déjeuné improvisé.

"Aïe…"

Aphrodite considéra un instant son index. La chair tendre avait été entamée par l'extrémité du couteau, et maintenant une grosse goutte de sang perlait, menaçant de s'écouler au moindre petit mouvement. Un sang d'un rouge clair, vif, pur. Dont la beauté avait su rehausser celle des roses blanches…

Aphrodite cligna fermement des yeux, comme si ce geste était capable de mettre en sourdine ses lugubres pensées. Non, plus de ça…Il l'avait promis à Death Mask.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une promesse, après tout…?

Ses yeux bleu glace s'ancrèrent une nouvelle fois sur le liquide incarnat avec un intérêt qu'on pourrait qualifier d'exagéré. Le sang n'était fait que pour être versé…Même Mû, aussi tendre et pacifique qu'on le décrive, le savait. Il le faisait couler sans aucune vergogne pour le bien de ses chères armures. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas le droit de verser le sien, si c'était, pour une fois, dans un but noble?

Le regard d'Aphrodite s'assombrit d'un voile tissé de sombres pensées. Une voix mielleuse murmurait à son oreille que sa rédemption ne serait jamais acceptée que dans son sang versé. Un sang à l'origine souillé qui retrouvait sa pureté en touchant le marbre de la statue d'Athéna…

"Tu attends quoi au juste…?"

Le Suédois réprima in extremis un tressaillement de surprise et tourna plutôt brusquement la tête de côté. Death Mask se tenait là, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui…pourtant il ne l'avait ni entendu arrivé, si sentit sa présence. C'était…frustrant.

Les yeux cobalt de l'Italien étaient posés avec dégagement sur la petite blessure qu'Aphrodite n'avait eut de cesse de fixer bêtement depuis plus d'une minute. Ce dernier suivit à contre-cœur son regard pour se replonger prudemment dans sa contemplation. Il détestait profondément ce don particulier qu'avait le Cancer de toujours intervenir quand il était plongé dans d'abyssales réflexions. A croire qu'il était programmé pour ça…

"C'est là qu'intervient le super bisou-magique!

-Hein?"

La réplique assez peu gracieuse du Poissons soulignait son ébahissement spontané, et elle eut également le mérite d'arracher un bref rire amusé au méditerranéen qui ne daigna que très tardivement s'expliquer:

" C'est ce que promettait Saga et Aioros quand ils officiaient en baby-sitters avec nous… Tu te souviens pas?

-Non…

-C'est pourtant un épisode terriblement traumatisant de notre enfance, rétorqua le Cancer en papillonnant étrangement des cils, affectant une mine faussement effarouchée."

Aphrodite eut un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un spasme nerveux qu'à autre chose, et considéra à nouveau son index pensivement. Un bisou magique…? Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas qu'Aioros ou même Saga les "soignant" de la sorte. En étude comparée avec leurs situations actuelles, cela prêterait certainement au même rire qui agitait à présent les épaules de Death Mask.

Ce dernier profita de la nouvelle plongée méditative du Poissons pour se pencher vers lui, coulant familièrement un bras autour de ses épaules. Il fit mine de contempler aussi intensément que possible la blessure en question, avant de faire remarquer d'un ton pensif:

"On peut aller faire un tour chez Saga, pour le bisou. Mais je crains que tu ne te vides de ton sang en chemin… Quelle fin tragique pour notre petite Princesse…!

-……Crétin."

Aphrodite, pour appuyer son agacement, brandit son couteau de cuisine sous la gorge du Cancer qui ricana d'une satisfaction manifeste avant de battre en retraite. Le Suédois le suivit du coin de l'œil se rediriger vers la table en glanant au passage une mandarine, pour prendre une nouvelle fois possession des lieux avec la distinction racée d'un parfait bravo des bas-quartiers italiens, puis reporta son attention sur son déjeuner. Déjeuné qui se résumait malheureusement à un sandwich improvisé avec les quelques petites choses dénichées dans son garde-manger.

Le Poissons porta son index blessé à sa bouche, suçotant son extrémité en affectant un air vaguement boudeur et pensif. Si Death Mask avait été un tantinet romantique, il le lui aurait offert, ce bisou-magique…

Grésillement dans les pensées, comme si un cd venait de se railler.

Un instant…Quoi! C 'était lui qui venait de penser _ça_?

Le nordique secoua la tête pour balayer cette idée qui s'en allait déjà au grand galop vers d'autres horizons. Non, Death Mask n'était pas romantique, ni assez cinglé pour le faire. De toute façon, à tous les coups ça se serait conclut en tournoi de catch improvisé au milieu des casseroles…

Sa pitance à la main, et son ventre grondant sourdement son mécontentement de devoir encore attendre, le gardien du dernier temple rejoignit son homologue à la table, s'installant face à lui avec des gestes lents. Il leva légèrement les yeux vers lui, tiqua, puis poussa un soupir:

"Angie, je n'ai pas envie de contempler tes semelles crantées pendant que je mange…"

Les boots croisées l'une sur l'autre, face à lui, tanguèrent brièvement pour montrer qu'elles ne craignaient pas le ton menaçant de l'androgyne.

"C'est dommage.

-Angie…

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-Tire tes godasses de ma table et on en reparlera!"

Les susnommées godasses obtempérèrent non sans rechigner et retrouvèrent le plancher. Death Mask, qui grignotait nonchalamment son fruit, étira alors un sourire étrange avant s'accouder à la table, affichant une expression mélangeant harmonieusement avidité et raillerie.

"Hep, Princesse…

-Hm…"

Aphrodite déglutit sans empressement le divin repas qu'il s'offrait, dardant un regard méfiant sur son ami. Il savait qu'avec une tête comme ça, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être prudent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Se reprit-il néanmoins d'une voix qui se voulait hautaine.

Un ricanement roula dans la gorge de l'Italien, avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau:

"Comment ça se fait qu'on l'ai jamais vu?

-Qui…?

-Tu sais, _lui_…"

Aphrodite étira un sourire étrange, à la fois soulagé, amusé et contrarié de deviner l'identité de ce "lui" particulièrement dédaigneux entre les lèvres de l'Italien. Il se paya même le luxe de faire patienter Death Mask le temps d'une nouvelle bouchée de sandwich.

"Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-C'est un type du Sanctuaire?

-Plus ou moins.

-Un Chevalier?

-On peut dire ça, oui..."

Froncements de sourcils chez le Cancer. Il l'aidait vraiment pas là…mais il aurait du se douter que la morue n'allait pas se montrer coopérative. Tant pis…

"_Roderick_, c'est ça?

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, c'est ça? Rétorqua froidement le Suédois en lui lançant un regard plus perçant que ses roses piranhas.

-Vu le bordel qu'il règne dans ta chambre, c'est plutôt tes affaires qui me sont tombées dessus sauvagement.

-Imbécile.

-Pas totalement, rectifia avec un sourire carnassier le méditerranéen. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est une lettre qui m'est apparue, comme ça (il claqua des doigts d'un air rieur). D'ailleurs, c'est un peu bizarre que tu parles de moi à ton giton, non?"

Aphrodite, ayant subitement délaissé sa pitance, fixait Death Mask de ses immenses yeux bleus. Malgré sa flagrante anémie, il avait réussit à puiser dans son sang pour arborer au niveau des joues une jolie teinte rouge brique. Ses lèvres incolores prirent un pli étrange, avant qu'il ne réplique d'une voix involontairement hésitante:

"Pa…Parler de toi…?

-Oui, et en bien de surcroît! Ricana le Saint du Cancer en se penchant davantage sur la table.

-Ah…"

Aphrodite semblait osciller entre la couleur de la neige et celle du feu. Son estomac était si noué qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire mine de préférer manger plutôt que d'écouter. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation…sur quelle lettre était-il tombé, exactement…?

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre se tourner Angelo en bourrique…

"Je croyais les avoir toutes brûlées…"

Ce fut au tour de Death Mask de paraître stupéfait.

"Quoi?

-Ces 'lettres'…je pensais les avoir toutes brûlées…

-Pourquoi les brûler?"

L'Italien était sceptique, visiblement. Son vis-à-vis poussa un léger soupir, avant de répondre à voix basse et pensive:

"Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te raconter ça…"

Un silence soudain régnait dans la cuisine. Les deux chevaliers se dévisageaient, l'un comme pour percer sans mot dire les secrets de l'autre, et ce dernier comme pour convaincre du bien-fondé de sa décision.

Aphrodite resta immobile, comme égaré dans ses propres pensées. Coup d'œil à Death Mask. Il semblait toujours impatient de savoir…savait-il que la curiosité était un vilain défaut? Sûrement, oui. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais été.

Le Suédois abdiqua d'un soupir. Il allait se mettre à table –métaphoriquement, cette fois...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Ab imo pectore

**Auteur**: Niladhevan, aka Tenbra (sii sii c'est mouwa!)

**Disclaimer**: Aphrodite, Death Mask, et co de m'appartiennent pas. Les autres personnages, si!

**Rating**: K, un peu de violence physique comme verbale.

**Genre**: surtout angst… xD

**Résumé général**: Le Poissons passe à table…! (superbe résumé, je sais, mais c'est pour maintenir le suspens)

**Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture**:

Labyrinth's lullaby –thème du Labyrinthe de Pan  
Opening d'Origine par Kokia  
Abel no Thème  
Chœurs sacrés de la Concentration

**Note**: A-AAAAH! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, non vous n'hallucinez pas! C'est bien la suite d'AIP qui se déroule sur votre écran pour cette nouvelle année 2008! (ou comment écrire en trois semaines ce que je n'ai pas su écrire en un an…!)  
Pour me faire pardonner cet ignoble retard, ce chapitre est très long et dense (comparé aux autres du moins); j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire autant que le début!

Une dédicace particulière…

A ma sœur Liliceine, qui a vu dans ce chapitre des instants comiques là où je ne voyais que poignante tragédie;  
A Wind et Raidemo, même si leur chéri ultime n'est pas très présent ce coup-ci;  
A certaines serial-revieweuses qui se reconnaîtront et à qui je fais de gros câlins constricteurs;  
A ma boîte de dafalgan, plus ou moins fidèle au poste depuis une semaine;  
Et enfin à mon huitième sens, qui m'a permit d'accomplir ce miracle;

_Bonne année 2008 à vous tous!_

* * *

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Au-dehors le vent catabatique hurlait son élégie, aussi lancinante qu'éternelle.

Il aurait souhaité se boucher les oreilles, pour ne plus l'entendre.

La lumière semblait omniprésente. Elle, si pure, presque blessante dans sa beauté éthérée.

Il aurait souhaité devenir aveugle, pour ne plus la voir.

Et ce froid, mordant comme les crocs d'un loup enragé…

Il aurait sans doute voulu mourir, juste pour ne plus en sentir la cruelle brûlure.

Pourtant, ses paupières se levèrent. Faiblement, comme si elles étaient chargées de plomb et que rien au monde ne lui avait demandé plus d'effort. Voilà, c'était fait. Ses yeux bleu azur fixèrent un instant le vide, comme hésitants, ne sachant pas où se poser. Il n'y avait rien à regarder en particulier, de toute façon.  
Avec une infinie lenteur nuancée de précaution, il amorça un mouvement pour se redresser. Sa joue se décolla de la trop fine cape glacée sur laquelle il était couché, les muscles de ses bras frémirent de douleur en étant sollicités, mais il parvint à se mettre en appui sur ses coudes.  
Ses cheveux glissèrent sans un bruit de ses épaules menues pour venir s'échouer avec une fluidité quasi liquide sur la peau de son avant-bras. Il posa alors son regard sur ces mèches entremêlées, d'un bleu aussi pur et haïssable que celui du ciel du Groenland. Et il se redressa en position assise.  
Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, brûlait littéralement sous le froid ambiant. Il tourna ses paumes tremblantes pour les observer; elles étaient blêmes, même écorchées au niveau de ses articulations et des lunules fragiles de ses ongles. Ses phalanges étaient totalement ankylosées; c'était à peine s'il pouvait remuer les doigts.

Il était vivant. Encore.

C'était un constat singulièrement déplaisant.

Il leva son regard terne autour de lui. Toujours cette prison de cristal…un cristal translucide, brillant, une fleur de glace qui n'avait de fragile que l'apparence. Car il avait été incapable de se libérer, depuis ses deux jours de captivité. Son cosmos s'était confronté à celui que suintaient presque les parois glacées. L'aura de son maître, froide, blessante, qui le repoussait sans ménagement…c'était lui qui conférait sa puissance à cette geôle cristalline.  
Il avait même essayé de sortir à la seule force de ses poings. Ces derniers étaient à présent dans un état déplorable.  
Que lui restait-il, comme options? Mourir, ou attendre d'être sauvé. Et être sauvé -par son maître?! - était aussi improbable que s'il se retrouvait soudainement entouré de cocotiers ombrageux, au bord de la mer.

Avec la lenteur et la gaucherie d'un pantin rouillé, il se mit debout. Ses pieds nus arboraient une curieuse couleur, et tout le long de ses jambes et de ses bras fins, on voyait parfaitement les rainures bleutées de ses veines sous sa peau diaphane. Il ne portait qu'un simple chiton noir ceinturé d'une maigre corde de cuir. Ses cheveux ondulaient délicatement, cascadant le long de son dos et son torse pour ne terminer leur course qu'à mi-cuisse. Ils étaient longs. Trop longs à son goût.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû les couper. Court, bien plus court; comme un garçon normal. Cela lui aurait peut-être évité…  
Les paupières d'Aphrodite s'abaissèrent sur ses yeux fatigués, tranchant sa pensée dans son élan. Non, ne pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant…

Ses prunelles claires se fixèrent laborieusement sur la paroi de glace qui l'entourait. Il devait sortir de là. Essayer encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.  
La deuxième nuit n'avait pas eut raison de lui. Il fallait avouer que son entraînement l'avait déjà formé à une résistance respectable. Un autre en de pareilles circonstances serait mort depuis longtemps; pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, vraisemblablement.  
Il tendit ses mains tremblantes vers la muraille, y accolant ses paumes déjà sévèrement bleuies par le froid.  
Il referma ses yeux, avec lenteur. Sa tête bourdonnait, mais il devait se concentrer.

_Cosmos_. Une énergie fascinante, vraiment.  
Il avait vu son maître à l'œuvre, et ses apprentis les plus avancés dans leur formation. Il avait bu les récits relatant les exploits des Chevaliers d'Or, protecteurs ultimes d'Athéna…  
Chaque personne affûtait son cosmos comme il l'entendait, au moyen de différents vecteurs si cela était nécessaire.  
Ses mains frémirent de plus belle.  
Tout dépendait de l'âme; de cette inclinaison particulière qu'on les gens pour des éléments, des objets particuliers. Si l'un maîtrisait la glace à sa guise, un autre ensorcelait grâce à sa flûte, et un troisième canalisait son énergie dans son arme…  
Lui, n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir son propre "vecteur" d'énergie.

Une série de crissements légers, discontinus. Une goutte de sueur se faufila sur les reliefs crispés de sa joue.  
Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que son cosmos opérait déjà: de longues lianes épineuses couraient le long du mur, perçant la glace en surface, s'y ménageant un passage comme autant de serpents vert profond.  
L'aura de la fleur de glace palpita. Son maître devinait son action. Il pouvait presque entendre son rire moqueur à travers l'énergie dégagée par sa prison.

_"Trop faible."_

Son hurlement de douleur résonna longuement dans la petite cavité.  
Aphrodite fut soudainement projetée en arrière, et son quasi-vol plané ne fut stoppé que par le mur opposé, et ce sans grande douceur.  
Deux longues traînées de sang maculaient à présent le sol et une partie du mur encore couvert de lianes inertes.  
Le jeune Suédois reprit difficilement sa respiration, contemplant d'un regard flou son œuvre réduite à néant: les lianes tombaient déjà les unes après les autres, délogées de leurs petits tunnels par la glace elle-même. Sa prison était vivante: elle se reconstituait seule.  
Son maître n'y allait pas avec des pincettes…  
Une nouvelle fois, Aphrodite leva ses mains vers lui. Au centre de ses paumes, deux entailles circulaires laissaient s'échapper de longues langues de sang chaud. Tout autour, sa peau avait été déchiquetée par les épines de ses ronces.  
De mieux en mieux…  
Les épaules du Suédois s'affaissèrent, et son crâne alla heurter le mur dans des signes sans équivoques d'abattement. Il aurait essayé une bonne dizaine de fois de se creuser une sortie depuis le début de sa captivité.  
C'était peine perdue…son maître voulait le voir mort.  
Il espérait qu'il serait bien satisfait!

Il se sentait épuisé. Peut-être était-ce déjà la fin…Ses grands yeux bleus, ternis par la fatigue et le désespoir, se levèrent avec hésitation vers le dôme de glace translucide qui composait sa si jolie prison.  
Tout avait si vite dégénéré, au campement…S'il avait été différent, est-ce que les choses se seraient mieux passées…?  
Sa vision se brouilla, ses muscles harassés se détendirent d'un coup. Si seulement…

* * *

"Maître Kaali!"

Un jeune garçon courrait à travers les sentiers creusés dans la neige, slalomant avec adresse entre la trentaine de résidents qui campement. Des isbas aux cheminées crachotantes étaient parsemées aléatoirement autour du ruisseau d'eau glacée, et au vu des constructions relativement vieilles mais solides, elles se tenaient là depuis longtemps déjà.  
C'était un endroit idéal, surtout dans un environnement aussi hostile que le Groenland, pour établir un camp d'entraînement à la solde du Sanctuaire. Protégés des vents violents par les collines, abreuvée en eau par le ruisseau et en bois par un large bosquet, les jeunes enfants et leurs enseignants pouvaient y trouver un semblant de sécurité et de confort; quant à l'ensemble des séances d'entraînement, il avait lieu à l'extérieur, au-delà des collines…

"Maître Kaali!!!"

"Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas le voir dans sa masure…"

Aphrodite stoppa net sa course devant le garçon qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Assis sur la souche d'un arbre, il était vêtu comme les autres apprentis d'un chiton et de chausses noirs, ainsi que quelques protections de cuir à l'épaule gauche, aux poignets et aux genoux.

"Bah pourquoi?"

La question candide du jeune Suédois arracha un sourire bienveillant à l'autre. Il avait de court cheveux blond platine et lisses qui encadraient délicatement son visage souriant. Une minuscule tresse prenait naissance derrière son oreille pour s'échouer au creux de son épaule, ornée à son extrémité d'une petite perle aussi grise que l'étaient ses yeux.  
Manifestement, il était occupé à tailler quelques motifs sur son bâton d'entraînement avec un petit canif.  
Tout en répondant d'une voix calme à la question du Suédois, il reprit son ouvrage en achevant la gravure d'une longue arabesque fleurie:

"Il n'est pas d'humeur, c'est tout."

Le garçon aux yeux bleus resta un instant indécis, fixant avec attention le novice en plein travail. Après un instant de silence, il fit d'une voix timide:

"Je…Je suis nouveau ici! Je m'appelle Aphrodite, et toi?"

Le blond leva ses yeux gris vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire assez amusé:

"Roderick…Tu es Suédois, non?

-O…Oui…

-Ca s'entend! Moi je suis Danois, fit-il dans un rire léger, mais loin d'être moqueur. Si tu veux voir Maître Kaali, il faudra patienter, je pense.

-C'est aussi ton maître?

-Non, c'est son frère cadet qui s'occupe de moi, Dëmi de la Couronne Australe…Athéna soit louée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Ils ont des caractères diamétralement opposés."

Aphrodite resta muet de stupéfaction. Il avait déjà vu le dénommé Dëmi, c'était un homme très doux, voire même insouciant, qui enseignait surtout à ses élèves à développer leurs pouvoirs psychiques et les initiait aux soins. Mais Maître Kaali était sensiblement différent, comme l'avait fait remarquer Roderick: violent, colérique et borné, il ne croyait qu'en la force brute du cosmos et entraînait sans relâche ses élèves pour les endurcir. On voyait mal deux personnes aussi différentes être liées par le sang.

"Surpris?

-Plutôt, oui…"

Aphrodite s'accroupit, ses bras fins croisés sur ses genoux, et posa son menton sur le dos de sa main. Ses yeux bleus suivirent avec intérêt le dessin ciselé sur le bois, avant qu'il ne s'exclame d'un ton enthousiaste:

"Des roses! C'est très joli!

-Tu aimes les fleurs?"

Le jeune Suédois hocha la tête vivement, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Roderick émit un rire léger, sans doute amusé de tant de conviction fournie pour une question en apparence anodine.

"Il y en avait plein, là où j'étais avant! Dit Aphrodite dans un souffle joyeux. Les rosiers avaient grimpé sur toute la hauteur du mur, et avaient même atteint le clocher! Quand ils fleurissaient, c'était tellement beau…

-Un clocher?

-Euh, oui…Des Sœurs m'ont 'adopté', expliqua Aphrodite avec un brin de nostalgie gênée dans la voix. C'était un couvent, en fait."

Le blond afficha l'espace d'une seconde une mine surprise, avant de retrouver son sourire amical:

"La différence doit être radicale, hein…"

Roderick leva alors son regard vers le ciel, l'air pensif. La voûte boréale se couvrait déjà de son voile d'encre et par endroit, de timides étoiles fleurissaient déjà. Les nuits étaient particulièrement belles ici: le ciel nocturne était illuminé de tant et tant d'étoiles qu'on en avait le vertige à tenter de les observer. D'ailleurs, la soirée s'annonçait déjà.

"Je dois te laisser, Aphrodite…"

Le blond se leva, aussitôt imité par un Suédois assez déçu d'interrompre là leur début de conversation. Roderick remarqua sa moue, et afficha un large sourire en abattant doucement sa main sur l'opulente chevelure bleutée du garçon:

"Allez, on se reverra bientôt, d'accord? Je pars demain en excursion avec Maître Dëmi pour quelques jours.

-Ah…

-Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, fit poliment le Danois sans se départir de son sourire. A la prochaine…"

Roderick s'éloigna du jeune Suédois et lui adressa également un signe de main avant d'emprunter un sentier isolé, son bâton passé en travers de ses épaules.  
Aphrodite le regarda partir, immobile. Un sourire timide flottait sur ses lèvres. Il venait de se faire un ami? Il en avait l'impression…mais quel dommage qu'il doive attendre le retour de Roderick pour s'en assurer!  
L'air enjoué, il prit le chemin menant aux dortoirs d'un pas léger, voire même dansant. Il pouvait toujours attendre que son maître soit disposé à le voir pour lui montrer enfin le fruit de son entraînement!

Depuis l'entrée d'une isba, un homme à la forte carrure se tenait aussi droit qu'un rapace attentif. Ses yeux verts n'avaient raté aucune miette de la scène, et une flamme livide et éthylique brûlait dans les prunelles du Saint. Un sourire se tailla sur ses lèvres; un sourire carnassier, avide, cruel.  
Il saurait lui ôter ce rire cristallin de sa gorge de moineau…il saurait le briser, et montrer à tous que cette catin ne serait jamais digne de porter une armure!

Le lendemain, Aphrodite fut réveillé par les secousses énergiques d'un garçon également apprenti de Maître Kaali. Il grogna un peu, aveuglé par la pluie de lumière que déversait la petite lucarne de l'isba des novices, et s'extirpa à contre-cœur de sa couverture si agréablement chaude.

"Entraînement spécial." Articula son aîné d'une voix au fort accent russe, sans lui adresser un regard. "Dans les bois du sud. Dépêche-toi."

Le laconique adolescent à la chevelure myosotis sortit prestement de la cabane, y laissant un Aphrodite seul et interloqué. Son regard parcourut rapidement l'espace du dortoir; les cinq autres lits étaient vides et encore défaits, et il ne voyait l'ombre qu'aucune protection d'entraînement.  
Ils étaient partis sans lui.  
Le Suédois ravala fermement les larmes de frustration qui lui montaient déjà aux yeux et sortit d'un bond de sa couchette. Cela faisait tout juste deux mois qu'on l'avait envoyé dans ce camp, et il cumulait déjà les brimades des autres apprentis plus âgés que lui, combinées à celles de son maître. Ce n'était même pas parce qu'il était faible…Non en fait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas.

En quelques minutes, il enfila ses vêtements d'entraînement, et se contenta de lacet ses jambières avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Le vent glacé du matin fouetta sa chevelure claire et l'obligea à se protéger les yeux d'un revers de bras. Sa vision était mauvaise par un temps pareil, mais Aphrodite se mis tout de même à courir à travers le sentier déjà envahi de neige.

Courir, oui. Courir à en perdre haleine, mais surtout, surtout ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas ralentir. Les Bois du sud étaient un endroit isolé, plutôt éloigné du campement mais idéal pour les entraînements de groupe. S'il arrivait en retard, son maître ne se priverait pas de le rabrouer. Et "rabrouer" ici sous-entendait des insultes, des humiliations, des coups. Aphrodite, suffoqué de crainte, entendait déjà les rires sonores de ses compagnons d'arme, et accéléra encore le pas.  
Il faisait tout pour être un élève parfait. Sa volonté de plaire aux gens ne l'avait jamais quitté.  
Mais il se demandait, encore, continuellement, et plus fréquemment chaque jour s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au Couvent des Sœurs. Avec celles qui l'aimaient comme une famille. Athéna, la Déesse qu'il se devait de vénérer, ne l'aimait pas; sinon, elle serait déjà venue à son secours, n'est-ce pas?

Courir. Le vent cherchait à ralentir son avancée, et tant de violence aurait découragé plus d'un téméraire. La neige mouchetait sa chevelure de blanc, et le froid mordait de toutes ses petites dents pointues ses oreilles et ses lèvres déjà gercées. Il avait oublié son manteau.  
Loin devant, il percevait la vague teinte sombre du bosquet sud, parfois totalement occulté par le vent catabatique saturé de flocons.

Courir, courir. Une fois arrivé là-bas, les arbres épais et endurant de la lisière les protégeraient des rafales les plus violentes. Resteraient le froid et l'obscurité à combattre, en plus des adversaires de sang chaud.  
Il eut une pensée pour Roderick. Il avait tellement envie de le revoir! Une part de lui lui soufflait qu'il idéalisait peut-être un peu trop ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, et qu'il serait forcément déçu plus tard. Mais lorsqu'il repensait au sourire du Danois, il repoussait ses douces d'un revers de bras. Un Ami. Enfin, un ami!  
Aphrodite conçut un véritable soulagement lorsqu'il pu enfin marquer un temps d'arrêt, en s'appuyant sur le tronc du premier arbre des bois. Essoufflé, mais soulagé d'avoir accompli le plus dur du trajet, il s'autorisa une minute de pause avant de s'élancer prestement à travers les bois épais et sombres, à la recherche des autres apprentis et du maître Kaali.  
Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la couche de neige craquante, et il buttait de temps en temps sur des racines dissimulées. Mais il percevait déjà la rumeur lointaine d'une présence humaine: des râles rauques de garçons concentrant leur cosmos étique, des cris vifs et perçants comme ceux des aigles, et enfin, des sons de démolition en tout genre.

Le jeune Suédois tâcha de faire une entrée discrète dans une étroite clairière, mais, comme s'ils n'attendaient que cela, tous les apprentis stoppèrent immédiatement leurs activités pour darder sur lui des regards inquisiteurs, voire même mauvais. Aphrodite se figea face à la douzaine d'apprentis âgés entre six et quatorze ans. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais à présent c'était surtout de peur. Une peur viscérale, incontrôlable…

Où était le maître…?

_"Asteroth Squall!"_

Aphrodite eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur qu'une onde de choc violente le cueillit en pleine poitrine, et le fit effectuer un long vol plané. Son corps, constellé d'estafilades à cause des lames de glaces dissimulées dans la rafale de vent, heurta violemment le tronc d'un arbre, le tout sans qu'un seul cri ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Ils n'avaient entendu qu'un sombre craquement lorsque l'arbre avait stoppé sa course.  
Le Suédois, sonné, glissa ensuite lentement jusqu'au sol, ses longs cheveux bleus cachant son visage.  
Maître Kaali s'avança alors, et les élèves s'écartèrent prudemment de son chemin en fixant avec un paradoxal mélange de satisfaction et de peur la silhouette inerte de leur cadet.

Le Saint de la Couronne Boréale portait un long manteau brun doublé de fourrure, dont la capuche rabattue sur ses larges épaules laissait sa tête nue. Les innombrables petites mèches lisses de sa chevelure étaient d'un vert de jade, tout comme ses yeux de rapace fermement plantés sur son apprenti. Ses traits étaient figés dans un rictus moqueur, et dans un ample froufrou de sa cape, il se retourna vers ses élèves en arguant d'une voix de stentor:

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna, selon vous? N'est-il pas un protecteur de l'humanité, un serviteur dévoué à sa Déesse? Athéna n'a pas besoin des faibles, elle veut des guerriers courageux et puissants…"

Le maître irradiait littéralement de sa force sauvage, et ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat émeraude presque irréel.

"Seule la force pourra vous départager. Les Parques ne couperont le fil de votre existence que si vous êtes trop faibles pour abattre vos ennemis. Seuls les forts seront consacrés par la Déesse, et recevront les honneurs des Chevaliers!"

Kaali se stoppa, presque satisfait de voir tous ces visages livides braqués sur lui avec soumission et admiration. Son regard dériva sur Aphrodite, qui venait le relever faiblement la tête, et sa bouche se tordit de mépris.

"Aphrodite…gronda-t-il. Tu crois-tu fort?"

Le Suédois, les yeux étrangement voilés, comme s'ils étaient aveugles, fit frémir ses lèvres comme pour parler. Seul un filet de sang d'un rouge soutenu s'écoula de sa bouche close.  
Kaali eut un rire dédaigneux, et se tourna à nouveau vers ses apprentis:

"Pensez-vous qu'Aphrodite est digne de devenir un Chevalier?"

Beaucoup secouèrent négativement la tête avec conviction, se permettant même des rires moqueurs. Seul le Russe Mihka, connu pour son mutisme pratiquement constant, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Kaali étira un sourire carnassier qui fit tressaillir de crainte les plus jeunes, puis s'approcha en quelques enjambées d'Aphrodite. Sa main plongea et agrippa brutalement la chevelure azurée du jeune garçon pour l'obliger à se lever. Les jambes d'Aphrodite étaient flageolantes, et son visage était crispé par la souffrance ; mais aucun cri de douleur ou de protestation ne s'était encore élevé.

"Catin." Cracha le maître en le projetant d'un mouvement sec au milieu des autres apprentis. Aphrodite tomba sur son épaule droite, roula sur lui-même et demeura immobile aux pieds des plus jeunes élèves, étant apparemment retombé dans l'inconscience."Les abominations dans son genre n'ont pas plus d'utilité que la poussière sous nos pieds."

Kaali darda un regard méprisant sur le corps ensanglanté et inerte de son élève, puis se tourna vers ses élèves les plus âgés:

"Loth, Nebel, Ilgaël… Les cibles de glace brute ne sont plus de votre niveau…Montrez-lui donc ce que vous savez faire."

Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar.

Aphrodite ne sentait plus rien, tant il avait mal. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, il ne pouvait même pas tourner les yeux vers le ciel pour voir s'il faisait nuit ou jour. De toute façon, il n'y voyait plus grand chose.  
Les aînés s'était entraînés sur lui. Il avait eu vaguement conscience du poing cuirassé de glace d'Ilgaël, le cosmos brumeux de Nebel avait manqué de peu de l'asphyxier…quant à Loth, il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui déchirer ses vêtements pour mieux de rouer de coups supersoniques.  
Maintenant? Ils étaient tous parti. Ils l'avaient laissé là, sous cet arbre au tronc aussi meurtri de coups de points que l'était son propre corps, pratiquement nu, et au seuil de la mort.  
Il ne se demandait même pas s'il allait survivre. Non, probablement. Et s'il survivait, Kaali viendrait certainement l'achever dans son sommeil…non, en fait, il se demandait surtout: Pourquoi?

Quelle belle question...

Pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un sort pareil? Qu'avait-il de moins que les autres?

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?_

Il était couché sur le côté. Sa poitrine était totalement bleue, ses épaules étaient ensanglantées. Même sa chevelure bleutée était complètement poissée de sang. Et il tremblait convulsivement. Ses lèvres étaient déchiquetées et bleuies par le froid. Sa respiration était sifflante, comme un tissu que l'on déchirait, et brûlait ses poumons à chaque fois que l'air glacé le pénétrait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, Athéna? _

Puis il sentit un cosmos. Un cosmos qui, s'il avait eu encore l'usage entier de ses muscles, l'aurait fait frémir d'horreur.  
Maître Kaali?!  
Non…non, c'était une aura plus douce, ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

"_Asclepios bless_" 

Cette voix murmurée, grave et douce coula comme de l'eau fraîche sur lui. Il sentit ce cosmos, cette énergie filtrer la sienne, et apaiser son corps endolori. Aphrodite eut alors assez de force pour verser des larmes silencieuses.

"Mon pauvre enfant…mais que t'a-t-il fait?"

Une ombre se baissa sur lui, et une main large chassa avec délicatesse les cheveux qui voilaient son visage. Aphrodite leva un œil brumeux, aveuglé par le sang qui coulait de son front vers lui. Il avait des cheveux vert de jade, comme son maître, mais ils étaient plus longs, et légèrement ondulés.

"Quel est ton nom, mon garçon?"

Il y avait tellement de douceur dans son regard que l'enfant faillit fondre en larmes. Une deuxième ombre s'allongea dans son champ de vision redevenu plus trouble encore, et une voix familière et plus jeune répondit à sa place:

"Il s'appelle Aphrodite, Maître Dëmi."

Roderick semblait troublé, hésitant. Avait-il eu du mal à le reconnaître? C'était probable.

"Aphrodite…? Tu m'entends?"

Il hocha faiblement la tête, et sentit aussitôt les mains larges du Chevalier de la Couronne Australe se glisser sous sa nuque et ses genoux. Son corps quitta le sol neigeux et une vertigineuse nausée manqua de peu de lui faire tourner de l'œil. Son front rencontra le torse drapé de fourrure du Chevalier, et il referma les yeux, presque apaisé par cette étrange et nouvelle impression de sécurité. Jamais, au grand jamais il se s'était senti aussi rassuré depuis son arrivé au Groenland.  
Il entendit vaguement la voix anxieuse de Roderick demander s'il s'en sortirait, et celle grave et lente de Dëmi répondre quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Puis il sombra dans un noir et lourd océan d'inconscience.

Depuis que le Maître Dëmi l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et ramené au campement, Aphrodite se sentait constamment épié par les autres apprentis. Il percevait leurs regards caustiques, leur lourdeur peser sur sa nuque; mais dès qu'il se retournait, ils faisaient mine d'être absorbés par leurs corvées.  
Quant au Maître Kaali…

Aphrodite leva ses yeux pâles comme les cieux hiémaux vers le chevalier à la forte carrure qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'avait fait convoquer dans son isba, cet endroit sombre et étouffant dans lequel il avait espéré ne jamais mettre les pieds.

Il se tenait raide, et s'évertuait à dompter son corps qui tremblait au souvenir des lourdes blessures que cet homme lui avait directement ou non infligé. Le cosmos du Chevalier de la Couronne Australe en avait guéri les plus graves, le reste s'était curieusement résorbé en l'espace de quelques jours. Il savait que Kaali promenait son regard d'épervier sur lui, comme on observe un phénomène naturel passablement insolite mais surtout écœurant. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de dégoût dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder.

"Ne pense surtout pas que, parce que mon frère a eu la stupidité de te sauver, tu es soudainement devenu un être de valeur."

Le Suédois se crispa encore plus, les yeux baissés, et murmura du bout des lèvres:

"Oui Maître."

Il entendit un froufrou de cape et osa élever légèrement son regard. Le feu de cheminé ronflait comme une créature vivante, et éclaboussait de reflets mordorés les reliefs du visage de son maître. Froideur, férocité, colère. Ses yeux de jade brûlaient plus violemment encore que le brasier qu'il contemplait.

"Demain, toi et les autres passerez un test dans le Jardin. A l'aube."

Aphrodite hocha docilement la tête, sans vraiment analyser l'information. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie à présent: quitter cette isba sinistre et rejoindre Roderick. Lui saurait lui remonter le moral, lui raconter les innombrables contes tissés du vent du Groenland et recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de neige tendre ses tourments…  
Le jeune Suédois cilla, et chassa ces pensées rêveuses pour rediriger son attention vers son maître –il serait fou de baisser aussi stupidement sa garde dans un moment pareil. Ce dernier le fixait avec sa répugnance coutumière, les poings serrés, et se tenait toujours campé devant la cheminée. Il paraissait si tendu par la hargne qu'Aphrodite eut l'impression d'un seul faux mouvement de sa part aurait déchaîné un nouvel _Asteroth Squall_.

"Aphrodite."

L'enfant se figea, les sens en alerte et les yeux rivés avec crainte sur son maître. Il mettait tant de conviction à prononcer son prénom comme s'il était la plus ignoble des insultes qu'il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il sortirait vivant de cette isba.

"O-Oui…Maître?

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Dëmi, c'est clair? Il en va de même pour ses apprentis. Ne les approche plus."

Kaali sourit en voyant l'éclat de stupeur révoltée étirer tous les traits du visage poupin d'Aphrodite. L'enfant ouvrit la bouche, puis serra les dents en baissant les yeux. Le Chevalier de la Couronne Boréale prit cela pour une reddition aussi prudente que méprisable, et laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

"N-Non…!"

La voix d'Aphrodite était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Pourtant, ce fut comme si elle avait lourdement résonné dans la sombre isba –comme une sentence de mort, un glas vibrant de sombres présages.

L'espace d'une seconde, tout resta silencieux, comme figé dans le temps. Kaali regardait Aphrodite avec des yeux arrondis par la colère, mais aussi de stupeur face à tant d'audace, et le jeune apprenti, qui semblait tout aussi sidéré de sa propre folie, tremblait de tous ses membres.  
Puis il y eut une sorte de déclic, une déchirure dans ce bref instant de tension muette: dans un râle furieux, Kaali projeta sa main en avant et des pics de glace brisèrent le sol de bois comme autant d'immenses dents blanches. Aphrodite bondit juste à temps, tomba de côté et se releva avec la rapidité et la gaucherie d'un chaton bousculé et effrayé. D'autres pics crevèrent le plancher avec plus de rapidité et de violence, mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus les esquivait toujours de justesse, ou parfois se faisait écorcher le bras ou la cheville en se tordant souplement pour les fuir.  
Les yeux baignés de larmes de frayeur, l'enfant se campa solidement sur une dernière parcelle nue tout pic glacé, dans un recoin de la pièce principale, et darda l'espace d'une demi-seconde un regard affolé vers son maître transfiguré par la rage. Puis il poussa un cri étrange en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
Un éclat lumineux l'entoura, et Kaali recula de surprise devant cette soudaine lueur dorée mêlée de rouge. Un véritable soleil couchant.

"Qu'est-ce que…?!"

Des pétales. Écarlates, et se mouvant comme un banc de minuscules poissons frémissant autour d'Aphrodite, une nuée ondoyante qui le dissimulait presque totalement. La Couronne Boréale se figea, abasourdi par le cosmos que dégageait ce gamin, mais aussi par l'étrangeté de son pouvoir. Des roses?!  
La stupeur laissa place à une déferlante de rage. Cette mauviette osait le défier avec son cosmos et cette défense ridicule?!

"_Asteroth Squall!_"

Les carreaux des fenêtres volèrent en éclat, de même que la porte qui fut projetée au loin par la violence du souffle de glace confiné dans l'isba. Les murs étaient criblés de projectiles effilés comme des lames. Kaali se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et planta son regard de jade sur les reliefs chargés de neige de son propre logis dévasté, s'attendant à retrouver le cadavre de son élève disloqué par son attaque.  
Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein plexus. Aphrodite était étendu sur le ventre dans le même angle que tout à l'heure. Son corps était vraisemblablement intact, et tout autour de lui, un cercle entier semblait avoir été épargné par le Squall. Quelques pétales, étrangement noirs cette fois, gisaient autour de lui.  
Un bref mouvement d'épaule d'Aphrodite tira son maître de son ébahissement rageur. Il parvint jusqu'à lui en quelques enjambées rapides, et empoigna sèchement sa chevelure bouclée. Les yeux d'Aphrodite étaient hagards. Une estafilade d'un rouge soutenu se dessinait en travers de sa joue et épanchait quelques gouttes de sang de le long de sa peau pâle.

"Ne me défies _plus jamais_, où je saurais te le faire regretter éternellement."

L'enfant ne répondit pas, encore sonné, mais Kaali sut que le message était passé. Il lâcha brusquement son emprise et la tête du Suédois heurta lourdement le plancher fissuré.

"Rappelle-toi de ce que tu es, Aphrodite."

Les lèvres du garçon remuèrent faiblement, et la botte de son maître s'écrasa violemment sur sa main. Un cri déchira l'air glacé de l'isba, et dans un sanglot, Aphrodite répéta à voix haute:

"De…De la…

-PLUS FORT!

-De la poussière…! Je suis juste…de la poussière…"

* * *

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Encore cette prison de glace, ce vent hurlant avec la férocité des Erinyes, et ce froid mordant…  
Vivement que tout cela se termine…  
Il essaya de fermer ses mains, mais des élancements brûlants lui rappelèrent la présence de plaies au creux de ses paumes. Leur croûte fragile venait de se déchirer, et du sang s'écoulait à nouveau entre ses doigts. Aphrodite grimaça et renonça à amorcer le moindre mouvement.  
Il s'était fait piéger. Quelle idée…se présenter sagement à l'entraînement du lendemain alors que son maître avait essayé une nouvelle fois de le tuer! Il n'avait pas prêté attention au regard explicite de Mihka, ni à ceux sidérés des autres apprentis –il était trop fier pour ça. Le Jardin était le domaine privé du Maître Kaali, au-delà des collines orientales. S'élevaient là des dizaines de gigantesques cristaux de glace luisant, comme autant de fleurs sans parfums ni couleurs. Chaque élève avait affronté Kaali en duel pour lui démontrer ses talents et ses progrès. Il s'était montré relativement cordial avec les autres, mais quand vint son tour…  
Dès les premiers instants du combat, des blocs de glace compacts manquèrent de lui arracher un bras, il ne put qu'esquiver encore et encore, derrière ses nuages de pétales. Puis il finit par glisser, et se retrouva instantanément prisonnier de sa "Northen Bloom", et abandonné là sans autre forme de procès.

Deux jours...

Aphrodite ferma ses yeux azuréens. Il était seul. Personne ne viendrait l'aider cette fois. Roderick et le Maître Dëmi avaient de nouveau quitté le campement…on lui avait vaguement dit que Roderick allait recevoir son armure d'argent, là-bas. Ils lui manquaient. C'était bête, il les connaissait à peine, et pourtant…il leur devait la vie, et ils demeuraient les seules personnes à lui manifester un minimum d'affection ici.

Quand Roderick reviendrait glorieusement avec son armure –s'il revenait-, lui serait certainement déjà mort et prisonnier à jamais de sa fleur de glace. Aphrodite soupira de peine. Il aurait voulu connaître le jeune Danois davantage. Etre vu comme un ami, un égal à ses yeux, et pas comme un gamin faible qu'il fallait secourir à tout bout de champ…  
Un faible sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres, mais n'y tint pas longtemps. La fatigue gagnait du terrain…sans doute allait-il alterner instants d'éveil de d'inconscience jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme définitivement les yeux.  
Le Suédois se laissa glisser lentement contre la paroi gelée, puis se recroquevilla en position fœtale au centre de sa prison. Il porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, l'air absent, et lécha un peu de son sang. Sa tiédeur ferreuse coula dans sa gorge, et il trouva cela curieusement apaisant. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Peu importait, après tout.

_Adjö._

Il entendit soudainement un craquement. L'espace d'une seconde, il n'y prêta aucune attention, puis le bruit s'étendit et devint nettement identifiable. Une fêlure. Aphrodite ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et les tourna vers le dôme de glace, où s'étendait une longue déchirure craquante.  
L'ahurissement laissa place à de la peur lorsque la prison entière vola en éclats. Une pluie de débris glacés l'entoura, et il eut à peine le réflexe de se protéger la tête de ses bras. Il releva cependant son visage, et vit se découper dans l'aveuglante lumière du jour, encore constellée de poudre de glace tintinnabulante et vibrante du cosmos courroucé de Kaali, la fine silhouette de Roderick. Ses courts cheveux blonds voletaient furieusement sous le vent catabatique, sa mince natte battant sa gorge en cadence, ses yeux gris comme un ciel orageux brillaient d'un étrange éclat qu'Aphrodite n'identifia pas immédiatement. Un halo de lumière blanche l'entourait, gorgeant de mille reflets aveuglants les lignes de son armure blanche et grise finement ciselée.

"Aphrodite!!… Oh Athéna soit louée, tu es vivant!"

Roderick lâcha aussitôt la hallebarde d'argent qu'il tenait dans sa main, et tomba à genoux pour recueillir le corps blême du jeune Suédois, encore éberlué d'une telle apparition. Il n'émergea de sa stupéfaction qu'en sentant des sanglots secouer les épaules du jeune chevalier d'argent. Il pleurait…? Pour lui…?

"Je suis désolé, Aphrodite…si j'avais su plus tôt…"

L'ancien captif laissa ses paupières retomber sur ses yeux, ses muscles complètement détendus. Si seulement il pouvait rester entre ces bras protecteurs indéfiniment…!  
Aphrodite lutta cependant pour ne pas plonger à nouveau dans l'inconscience, et se força à dévisager son aîné, dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes. Il esquissa un maigre sourire, et éleva une main rougie de sang pour essayer de les chasser; mais ses doigts arachnéens ne firent que souiller de traces sanguines la peau blanche de Roderick.

"P…par…d…"

Il ne put terminer son laborieux murmure d'excuse. Au même instant, un souffle violent qui n'avait rien de naturel les balaya tous les deux. Roderick se rétablit souplement à genoux dans la neige, quelques mètres plus loin, et tenant toujours Aphrodite contre lui. Il leva des yeux furibonds vers la haute silhouette qui se dressait non loin d'eux en irradiant un cosmos déformé par la rage.

"COMMENT OSES-TU, RODERICK?!"

Kaali jeta à terre d'un mouvement sec son épais manteau, révélant son armure de la Couronne Boréale.

"TU N'AVAIS AUCUN DROIT D'INTERVENIR!"

De hauts pics de glaces jaillirent du sol sous les pieds de Roderick, qui se déporta brusquement en avant, en récupérant d'un même élan sa hallebarde d'argent. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, brandissant son arme devant lui comme une lourde menace:

"Athéna ne tolère pas les souffrances que vous infligez à ses serviteurs!

-La Déesse Athéna n'a pas besoin de faibles comme lui!"

Un nouveau pic de glace creva le sol, mais fut décapité d'un ample mouvement de bras par Roderick. Une aura argentée l'entourait et nimbait d'éclats lunaires sa chevelure blonde. Amplifiée par la puissance de son aura et par la colère qui la faisait vibrer, sa voix tonna comme un orage divin qui trouvait un écho lumineux au fond de ses yeux gris:

"Il y a bien assez eu de Northen Blooms dans votre Jardin, Maître Kaali! Votre frère ne pourra cacher éternellement vos agissements aux yeux du Grand Pope!"

Le Chevalier de la Couronne Boréale renifla avec mépris, et répliqua d'une voix sifflante:

"Tu viens à peine d'être sacré Chevalier d'Argent du Sculpteur que tu prends déjà de grands airs moralisateurs…C'est insupportable!… _THORNY CROWN_!"

Des rangées rugissantes de stalactites aiguisées fusèrent du sol, écumantes de neige et de cristaux scintillants. Aphrodite poussa un cri étranglé, projeté loin de Roderick par le tranchant d'un pic qui déchira sa tunique au niveau du ventre. Il roula sur lui-même, et s'immobilisa, sonné, à cinq mètres du combat féroce que se livraient les deux chevaliers d'argents. Il leva les yeux laborieusement, les entrailles nouées par l'inquiétude. Même si Roderick était protégé par une armure d'argent et bénéficiait d'une incroyable vélocité, le maître Kaali était nettement plus puissant et plus expérimenté que lui.  
Il vit Roderick se relever de l'attaque, l'épaule ensanglantée, puis repartir à l'assaut en abattant sa hallebarde dans le sol, qui se fissura dans un lourd craquement, se disloqua pour laisser émerger d'étranges et hautes silhouettes de glace brute. Ceux-ci, avec une surprenante rapidité, fondirent d'un même élan vers Kaali, qui du sauter pour éviter leur charge.

"Ce n'est pas avec des pantins que tu m'auras!"

Le Chevalier de la Couronne Boréale éclata d'un rire moqueur en atterrissant souplement plus loin, près à contre-attaquer. Mais une voix tonnante figea les deux adversaires sur place:

"KAALI!"

Aphrodite tourna faiblement de côté. A l'orée du Jardin venait d'apparaître Dëmi. Il semblait à la fois surpris, furieux et déçu. En un clin d'œil, il fut près de lui et s'agenouilla pour lui toucher les cheveux. Un éclat de rancœur passa dans ses prunelles de jade. Il déboucla son manteau de fourrure, le laissa retomber avec douceur sur les épaules du jeune Suédois, puis il se releva brusquement pour faire face à son frère aîné.

"Kaali, cesse ce combat immédiatement. Nous devons parler."

Puis il se retourna vers Roderick et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait apaisant:

"Je comprends ta colère, mais je ne puis te laisser affronter mon frère. Va, et emmène Aphrodite avec toi. En sécurité. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible..."

Le blond acquiesça docilement, bien qu'un peu décontenancé par la soudaine intervention de son maître, et fit tournoyer sa hallebarde pour en dissimuler le tranchant dans un signe manifeste de renoncement au combat. Il recula prudemment, surveillant du coin de l'œil Kaali demeuré immobile et silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Dëmi, puis se précipita vers Aphrodite. Il le serra contre lui, le soutenant d'un bras comme il l'aurait fait avec un jeune enfant ne pesant pas plus qu'une plume. Roderick jeta en regard interrogateur et inquiet vers son maître, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du Jardin.

Une fois seuls, Kaali grimaça de dégoût, avant de faire d'une voix grondante:

"Un autre que toi serait déjà mort pour avoir osé m'interrompre en plein combat."

Dëmi sourit presque tristement à cette remarque cinglante, et secoua la tête avant de demander à voix basse:

"Dis-moi…dis-moi juste pourquoi tu le déteste tellement…

-Qui?

-Aphrodite..."

La Couronne Boréale eut un rictus de dédain profond. Il ne supportait pas le regard limpide et presque apitoyé de son jeune frère.

"Ce n'est qu'une larve destinée à être piétinée toute sa vie. Il ne mérite pas de porter la moindre armure." Cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Dëmi ne répondit pas immédiatement, égarant son regard clair sur les dizaines de sinistres mais si belles fleurs de glace disséminées dans le Jardin. Le soleil commençait à décliner vers l'ouest, mais le ciel restait couvert d'un épais manteau de nuages identique à la pelisse blanche dont se couvrait la région.  
La Couronne Australe posa son regard vert tendre sur le visage crispé de son frère, puis reprit sur le ton de la conversation:

"Il a un visage très féminin. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Brynhild."

Les traits de Kaali s'affaissèrent tandis que son teint devenait blême de rage mêlée d'une sincère stupeur.

"Que…

-C'est pour cela que tu le déteste? Parce qu'il lui ressemble? Renchérit Dëmi d'une voix où vibrait une colère sourde.

-Comment oses-tu…

-Kaali, le coupa-t-il aussitôt. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Brynhild est morte parce qu'elle avait fait le choix de devenir chevalière…Au lieu de la haïr, sois un peu fier de ta fille. C'est tout ce que tu lui dois."

Dëmi esquissa un ample mouvement du bras pour désigner le Jardin baignant dans l'anémique lueur du crépuscule.

"Ca…Ca ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait souhaité pour sépulture.

-LA FERME!"

Le cadet des frères leva soudainement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Kaali venait de bondir vers lui avec la rage d'un fauve, le poing en avant. Et dans ces prunelles semblables aux siennes brûlaient des feux qu'aucune larme de viendrait jamais étouffer. Il sut que le combat était désormais inévitable; mais il s'y était préparé.

"_NORTHEN BLOOM!_

-_STAR-CROSSED CORONATION_!"

* * *

Tout à l'Ouest du campement se dressait, pour marquer les limites du village, une statue de vieille pierre d'Athéna. Mais celle-ci, contrairement à sa classique image hellène, était vêtue d'un long manteau de fourrure et portait sur son bras droit tendu en angle un hibou, symbole de clairvoyance. Les plus jeunes l'appelaient tout simplement la Dame, d'autre encore la Dame de Pierre.  
C'était à ses pieds que reposait Aphrodite, emmitouflé dans le manteau du maître Dëmi. Ses cheveux bleus pâle ondulaient sur la fourrure brune, constellés de neige et poissés par endroit d'un peu de sang. Sa peau était d'une extrême pâleur, et son regard flottait dans le vide, sans jamais s'accrocher, comme s'il était devenu aveugle. Il avait l'air d'un petit animal, minuscule, chétif, recroquevillé pour tenter d'échapper à la vue des prédateurs.  
Roderick l'observait avec inquiétude, accroupit non loin de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un garçon aussi adorable que lui pouvait avoir tant de problèmes. Il était innocent de tout crime, et pourtant on le traitait comme la pire des engeances. Le cœur du Danois se serra de douleur. S'il avait été plus présent pour lui, Aphrodite aurait moins souffert…il aurait été là pour le protéger, l'empêcher de connaître de si terribles épreuves.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Aphrodite …"

Il répétait cette phrase comme un mantra salvateur, et presque pour lui-même. Bientôt, le Maître Dëmi reviendrait, et tout irait pour le mieux…  
Son regard gris retomba sur le jeune Suédois. Il semblait totalement ailleurs, comme en état de choc. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais une onde accompagnée d'un bref flash de lumière fit soudainement vibrer l'air.  
Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette déflagration de cosmos, le souffle coupé. Le Jardin…  
Roderick se leva, agrippa sa hallebarde fixée à son dos et en allongea le manche d'un mouvement de paume nerveux. Il sentait l'agitation naître dans le hameau, notamment auprès des nombreux disciples du maître Kaali qui sortaient des dortoirs, agités, en dévisageant le ciel crépusculaire comme pour y lire la signification de ce qui se déroulait plus loin dans les collines.  
Certains d'entre eux l'aperçurent –son armure luisait sous la lumière déclinante, et même que sa hallebarde qui n'avait rien de particulièrement discret-, et s'avancèrent vers eux d'un pas à la fois précipité et méfiant.

"Que se passe-t-il dans le Jardin?!

-Roderick, c'est ça? Tu es déjà revenu du Sanctuaire?!

-Quels sont ces cosmos?"

Puis le regard d'un des garçons, qui se prénommait Loth, tomba sur la silhouette d'Aphrodite dissimulée derrière le Danois.

"Hé…! Mais… c'est la catin! Il est sorti de la Northen Bloom?!"

Un murmure de surprise et d'agacement notoire passa dans le petit groupe d'apprentis. Roderick se campa solidement devant le jeune Suédois, et répliqua d'une voix acide:

"Je ne te permets pas de l'appeler ainsi!"

Loth rit, à la façon d'une hyène face à une proie agonisante, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. A ses côtés Ilgaël le grand rouquin fit d'une voix doucereuse:

"Apparemment il s'est trouvé un copain…

-Dis donc Roderick, tu sais pas qu'il est la chasse-gardée du Maître Kaali?"

Quelques rires discrets congratulèrent l'audace dont faisait preuve Loth par de tels propos. Le Danois aux cheveux blonds fronça les sourcils, les mâchoires serrées, jugulant de justesse la rage qui lui soufflait de trancher ces langues de vipères au plus vite.

"Allez-vous en maintenant!"

* * *

Eau.

Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans l'eau. D'y sombrer, lentement, tout doucement, avec la tranquillité du dormeur qui s'enlise dans ses rêves les plus douillets.

Se noyer, sans aucune résistance. C'est bien mieux que ce qui m'attend à la surface.

Je la vois, cette surface brillante, ondoyante, lointaine. Elle brille de cosmos divers. Je sens l'aura de Roderick, celles des apprentis remplaçant celles de Kaali et Dëmi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, là-haut. Je ne veux pas savoir non plus.

Au Couvent, c'était mieux.

Les Sœurs étaient gentilles avec moi, même si elles m'obligeaient à laisser mes cheveux longs et à porter les même vêtements que les filles. C'était pour me protéger de tout cela; elles étaient contre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna dont elles connaissaient étrangement l'existence. Je n'aurais jamais du en partir, ne jamais laisser ces Chevaliers m'arracher à ma dernière famille.

J'aurais du rester là-bas.

Sœur Lucie m'avait promis…quand je serais grand…quand je serais grand je pourrais m'occuper des rosiers de la Chapelle. Elles étaient si belles ces roses, d'une merveilleuse teinte rouge.

_Elles grimpaient, encore et toujours plus haut. _

Avec des roses, je pourrais occulter cette surface dont je ne veux rien savoir.

Toujours plus belles, plus enjôleuses par leurs parfums… 

Je ne veux plus voir cela. Ces combats, ce sang, cette haine. Tout n'est que laideur et atrocité.

_Et leurs épines plus aiguisées, plus courbes, plus noires. Assoiffées._

Je veux retourner au Couvent. Je veux oublier tout cela.

Elles…

Elles me protégeront. Elles me montreront de belles choses. Mes Roses…

Je les vois. Elles se faufilent jusqu'à la surface. Leurs longues ronces noires sont comme des tentacules criblés d'épines, elles croissent au milieu de mon Eau. Là-haut, elles fleuriront –elles me le soufflent à l'oreille. Il y aurait des milliers de pétales qui peupleront ma Mer comme autant de délicats poissons ondoyants.

Je souris. Elles seront belles, très belles. J'en suis sûr.

Des lèvres qui frémissent comme un faible papillon. Un sourire fantomatique dévoré par quelques mots murmurés, valseurs néfastes:

_  
Deep Crimson Ocean_

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils arrivèrent au campement groenlandais. Même s'il s'accoutumait déjà à la lecture les astres, les multitudes d'étoiles mouchetant le ciel noir lui paraissaient d'une beauté inégalable.  
L'air était pur, mais terriblement glacé pour lui. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage, comme s'ils s'étaient tous enfuis. Ou comme s'ils avaient été repoussés.  
Saga arrêta sa marche, et porta brièvement une main à son visage pour toussoter. Le vent s'élevait parfois, violent et fourbe, pour flageller son épais manteau noir. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps déjà à couvrir sa tête de la capuche sans cesse rabattue en arrière par les doigts joueurs de Borée. Sa longue chevelure océane flottait tout autour de lui, glacée, poudrée de flocons, et comme douée d'une vie propre tant elle s'agitait en tout sens.  
Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les alentours, profitant de leur arrêt au sommet d'une des innombrables dunes de neige qui surplombait le vallon abrité des intempéries. A ses côtés se dressait la silhouette altière et impressionnante du Grand Pope. Il était lui aussi vêtu d'une longue capte noire ballottée par le vent nocturne, mais par un profond mystère du cosmos, la capuche ombrageait presque amoureusement son visage masqué d'onyx poli, lui donnant des traits pareils à ceux des antiques statues grecques.

"Il n'y a plus aucun cosmos perceptible, Seigneur..."

Le Grand Pope hocha la tête à la remarque inquiète de Saga, puis sembla porter son regard vers la vague tâche noire qui se dessinait en contre-bas. Le campement était presque invisible, comme si l'air à ses alentours était devenu soudainement dense et opaque à leurs visions.  
Sans les cosmos habituels qui signalaient comme des lanternes au milieu de la nuit la présence du camp, ils avaient l'impression de tomber sur une toile éclaboussée de peinture noire. Plus aucune étoile ne brillait ici-bas.

"Comment se…?

-Ne tardons pas, Saga."

Le Grand Pope s'élança dans la pente poudreuse de la colline, aussitôt suivit par l'adolescent rongé par une sourde angoisse. Il avait peur de ce qui les attendait là-bas. Qu'était-il arrivé au campement…? Le Grand Pope lui avait demandé de l'accompagner juste pour récupérer des apprentis, à placer sous la tutelle du Sanctuaire…mais il avait brusquement précipité leur départ, comme piqué d'une soudaine intuition.  
Saga leva ses larges yeux d'émeraude vers la silhouette souveraine de Shion, admiratif. L'éternel régent du Sanctuaire avait tant de prestance, tant de bonté…il était un modèle de perfection. Il saurait suivre cet exemple.  
Ils arrivèrent bien vite par l'entrée Est du campement. Saga eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une sorte de grande étendue glacée, piquée de-ci de-là d'imposant bouquets de cristaux de glace. Shion s'était arrêté, et avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le pousser délicatement de côté.  
Le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux tressaillit, un regard interrogateur et anxieux scrutant les étranges sculptures de glace. Shion essayait de lui cacher quelque chose.

"Que s'est-il passé ici…Seigneur…?"

Il vit les épaules du Grand Pope s'affaisser sous le poids d'un soupir. Son masque luisait faiblement à la lueur des Etoiles – Où donc était passée la Lune…?

"Un fratricide, Saga. Le plus cruel des destins."

Le jeune grec frémit comme si l'on avait déversé sur ses épaules un sceau d'eau glaçée. Au centre de cet étrange jardin blanc se dressait une "fleur" plus grande que les autres. Elle était haute de cinq ou six mètres, tintant de reflets blafards sous l'anémique lueur stellaire, imposante comme une stèle funéraire. Au cœur de cette glace se profilaient à peine des silhouettes humaines. Deux.

"Oh Athéna…"

Saga eut un mouvement de recul, secoué d'un haut-le-cœur atroce. Il se détourna, les yeux brûlants.

"C'est…C'est…Le Maître Dëmi…?

-Et son frère aîné Kaali, confirma Shion d'une voix atone, le visage toujours tourné vers la Nothern Bloom à la taille décuplée par la Star-Crossed Coronation. Hélas, je suis arrivé trop tard pour les arrêter…"

Le Grand Pope se tut. Sa voix était celle d'un vieillard. Elle l'avait toujours été, même dans les souvenirs les plus lointains de Saga. Mais même s'il paraissait toujours vigoureux et lucide, chaque année semblait rajouter un poids invisible sur ses épaules.

"Seigneur…?

-Allons-y…Nous n'avons que trop tardé."

Shion dépassa d'un pas preste Saga, qui demeura un bref instant en retrait. Son regard s'attarda douloureusement sur la sépulture des deux frères couronnés, puis se leva vers la voûte céleste. Il lui paraissait insensé que deux hommes du même sang puissent en venir à de telles extrémités.  
C'était tout bonnement inconcevable à ses yeux.  
Dans un frou-frou de tissu noir, il se détourna pour suivre les pas de Shion en direction du village.

Là-bas, c'était un autre spectacle qui l'attendait.

Shion stoppa sa marche à l'entrée du hameau, là où la neige avait été creusée pour ménager un sentier entre les isbas. Son visage masqué se pencha, scruta pensivement les abords comme s'il avait peine à y croire.  
Un Rosier.  
Un gigantesque rosier.  
Il entendit les pas feutrés de Saga derrière lui, puis une exclamation de stupeur murmurée en grec.  
Tout le village était envahis par ces plantes. Les toits étaient troués, les murs envahis, le sol recouvert. Les ronces noires s'élevaient en boucles agressives vers le ciel, déroulaient leurs rubans endeuillés en toutes directions comme l'aurait fait la lave d'un volcan en furie. Rien ne semblait avoir été épargné.  
Tout semblait avoir été fureur et violence, et à présent, c'était un silence de cimetière qui régnait sur le campement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Seigneur?"

Shion allongea le bras vers une ronce particulièrement épaisse qui barrait l'entrée du hameau. Une main ridée et blanche, exempte de toute tâche, émergea des vêtements noirs du Grand Pope pour effleurer avec délicatesse la plante inerte.

"Encore le fruit de mes erreurs, Saga. J'ai naïvement laissé Kaali agir à sa guise au Groenland, hors de portée de ma surveillance. Il a détruit de nombreuses vies, et ceci…ceci est un cadeau empoisonné engendré par une souffrance inouïe."

Le Gémeau ne répondit pas, interloqué. Il lui semblait déjà difficile d'imaginer une erreur commise par le Grand Pope, qui à ses yeux demeurait l'image d'un presque-Dieu. Mais il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il entendait par "cadeau".

"Seigneur?

-Met ton masque. L'air est très certainement empoisonné."

Saga obtempéra. Il sortit d'un repli de son manteau un masque noir, pareil à celui que portait le Grand Pope et les femmes du Sanctuaire. Il l'apposa sur la peau de son visage, et rabattit prudemment sa capuche sur ses longs cheveux bleus avant de suivre son supérieur qui s'avançait déjà au milieu de ce véritable océan de lianes et d'épines.

"Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille? Des rosiers…dans un lieu aussi désertique…

-Il faut beaucoup de puissance pour créer des formes de vie si proches de la réalité. Certains chevaliers en sont capables, d'autres ne font que modeler la forme pure de leur cosmos…"

Le Grand Pope semblait penser à voix haute, mais Saga ne l'écoutait pas moins. Qui, mais qui aurait été capable d'un tel prodige?

Plus ils progressaient dans l'épaisse masse noirâtre, plus le ciel disparaissait sous un dôme de ronces enchevêtrées. Shion ouvrait la marche, taillant un chemin d'amples mouvements du bras. Ses traits de lumières déchiraient la plante avec une surprenante facilité, et éclairaient par flash les alentours.

C'est ainsi que Saga aperçut le premier corps.

L'adolescent eut un geste de recul, trébucha sur une ronce et tomba en arrière dans un éclat de voix effrayé.  
Il leva des yeux arrondis vers le corps suspendu aux ronces, à deux mètres du sol. C'était un garçon, d'une dizaine d'années peut-être, aux cheveux myosotis. Des centaines d'épines s'étaient plantées dans sa chair, devenue aussi blanche que de la craie. Il était exsangue.

"Seigneur! Regardez!"

Mais le Grand Pope avait déjà le visage levé vers le cadavre blafard. Des roses d'un rouge soutenu avaient fleuri tout autour du corps emprisonné. Il toucha l'une d'elle du bout des doigts, et lorsqu'il l'ôta, ses phalanges étaient poissées de sang.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais…"

Shion soupira sous son masque noir, et recula d'un pas. Saga s'était relevé, le cœur battant, et porta son regard tout autour:

"Il…y en a d'autres…?

-Je crois."

Le Grand Pope ouvrit une main avec lenteur. Des perles de lumière y naquirent, frémirent presque timidement avant de s'élever autour d'eux pour illuminer leur voie. Mais plus la luminosité croissait, plus nombreuses étaient les silhouettes qui se découpaient de la pénombre, pendues aux ronces, des pantins de craie perdus cernés de roses gorgées de sang. Saga déglutit faiblement, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits. Ils marchèrent encore un peu au travers de le sombre massif de roses, observant tous deux un silence nerveux.

"Que venons-nous chercher s'ils…s'ils sont tous morts?

-Le jeune garçon dont Dëmi de la Couronne Australe m'avait parlé lors de sa visite au Sanctuaire."

Les deux voyageurs se frayèrent encore longuement un sentier au mieux des bois noirs et empoisonnés. De temps en temps, Saga voyait le Maître du Sanctuaire effleurer du bout des doigts les ronces, puis changer de direction, comme si la plante pouvait le mener jusqu'à son créateur.  
Ils se trouvaient à présent au cœur du rosier –on n'y voyait plus du tout le ciel, et il faisait sombre malgré les particules de lumières générées par le Pope. Ce dernier s'arrêta, et se concentra sur les sons qu'il percevait. Outre les faibles toussotements de Saga et le lointain murmure du vent entres les branchages les plus élevés, il y avait comme un goutte-à-goutte. Proche.

Shion sentit alors une goutte tomber sur son masque, dans un "ploc" sourd. Il tressaillit, et posa une main à son visage pour l'essuyer. Ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais du sang. Encore chaud. Il leva son regard au-dessus de leurs têtes, et sentit aussitôt une vague de froid parcourir son être. Il y avait là-haut un adolescent de l'âge de Saga –ou un peu plus jeune-, qu'il reconnaissait à ses cheveux blonds et à ses yeux gris, à présent recouvert d'un voile diaphane et terne. Roderick aussi avait été fait prisonnier du Rosier. Et à en juger par ses bras lacérés, il avait lutté longtemps. Très longtemps.  
Le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux sembla lui aussi le reconnaître, et murmura une prière désolée du bout des lèvres, avant d'incliner la tête, l'air abattu.

"Ce garçon a tué ses propres compagnons d'armes…" fit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait été pleinement conscient…

-Comment…?"

Shion sembla sourire derrière son masque; le jeune grec ne pouvait dire pourquoi il le devinait, mais c'était ainsi.  
Le Pope commença à faire émerger de longues écharpes d'un cosmos doré autour de son corps, et d'une seule impulsion, il déblaya un vaste périmètre de ronces sur le côté, révélant la présence d'une haute statue figurant la déesse Athéna.  
Saga cligna des yeux, surpris d'une telle apparition, puis les abaissa vers les pieds de pierre de la Déesse. Un enfant était recroquevillé là, et il l'aurait volontiers confondu avec le reste des dépouilles tant il était pâle, griffé par les épines et immobile. Mais il respirait, aussi profondément et faiblement qu'un dormeur. Saga s'agenouilla, profitant de la lueur dispensée par l'aura de Shion, et détailla le visage poupin à moitié caché par un bras rouge d'éraflures. Il était jeune, très jeune. De longs cheveux bleus ondoyaient sur ses épaules et au sol. Ses yeux étaient inexplicablement entrouverts, ombragés d'une large frange de cils sombres. Ses prunelles semblaient bleues, et luisaient d'un éclat étrange, presque surnaturel.

"Seigneur, c'est …lui?

-Aphrodite."

Dans un lourd clappement de son manteau, le Grand Pope s'agenouilla à son tour auprès de l'enfant roulé en boule, qui n'avait aucunement réagit à leur présence. Il lui toucha le front, puis ôta sa main lentement. Sa voix s'éleva, douce comme un ruban que l'on dénoue du bout des doigts, quoique rendue rocailleuse par l'âge:

"Aphrodite, reviens. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. Reviens…"

* * *

…_Soleil._

Mais quel est ce soleil…? Au fond de l'Eau…?!

Il brille fort, mais je n'ai pas mal aux yeux. C'est doux, agréable et tiède. L'Eau devient plus claire, se teinte de pers comme si je quittais des eaux arctiques pour les lagons d'équateurs.

Quelle clarté…!

Mais mes Roses n'aiment pas ça. Elles me soufflent des mots. Elles m'incitent à attaquer.

Mais on ne peut pas tuer le Soleil.

Le Soleil…

Je…

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir tout ce que cette lumière va me révéler.

J'ai peur.

Mais le Soleil m'appelle, par mon prénom. En sécurité…?

_"Reviens…Ne restes pas tout seul dans l'ombre. La solitude est le pire des poisons. Reviens, Aphrodite."_

Solitude…?

Oui, j'étais seul. Mais j'ai mes Roses, ne sont-elles pas suffisantes?

Dis-moi, Soleil…

* * *

"E…Es…Est-c…e…"

Saga cilla. L'enfant essayait de parler. Mais il n'y avait que ses lèvres qui frémissaient, tentaient d'articuler. Comme si le reste de son corps était déjà mort.  
Shion, à ses côtés, caressa encore le visage du jeune Suédois, avec l'attention et la douceur d'un père envers sa propre progéniture.

"Reviens Aphrodite. Ces Roses ne seront jamais les amies dont tu as besoin…"

Ils virent l'enfant tiquer, peut-être involontairement. Shion poussa un soupir, et retira d'un mouvement précautionneux et élégant son masque poli. C'était la première fois que Saga le voyait à visage découvert, et il retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise: même âgé de largement plus de cent ans, l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui ne semblait pas plus affecté par le temps qu'un homme d'une soixante d'années, tout au plus. Les rides au coin de ses yeux parmes ne faisaient qu'adoucir son regard, et celles encadrant son sourire donnaient un rebondi tendre à ses joues nues de toute marques. Il portait deux points pâles à la place des sourcils. Comme le jeune Mû.  
Saga inspira longuement, presque ému par cette vision. Ainsi donc, le Grand Pope était un Lémurien…ce qui expliquait son impressionnante longévité et son lien avec le petit Tibétain du Sanctuaire…

"Aphrodite, reprit Shion d'un ton plus clair. Ecoute-moi…Il y a bien longtemps, j'avais un ami, à qui tu ressemble beaucoup. Son nom était Albafika, et tout comme toi il manipulait les roses à sa guise…Cependant…à force de côtoyer des roses empoisonnées, son sang était devenu lui-même un poison mortel."

Le Pope marqua une pause, une étincelle de douleur passant brièvement dans ses prunelles rosées.

"Il était devenu si dangereux…que quiconque l'approchait courrait le risque d'être empoisonné par son sang ou son parfum. Albafika avait le cœur tendre et un grand sens de la justice, il ne voulait faire de mal à personne…Et cette solitude constante…cet écrasant isolement a fait de sa courte vie un véritable supplice. Jusqu'à sa mort…il est resté loin des autres…de nous. Sans jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses amis, les embrasser, les aider..."

Shion inclina la tête.

"Aphrodite, reviens. Nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber dans une pareille souffrance. Reviens, s'il te plaît."

A cet instant, l'enfant aux cheveux bleu ciel papillonna des cils, et leva son visage pareil à celui d'une poupée vers les deux hommes qui l'observaient. Un maigre sourire d'enfant se dessina sur ses lèvres, et ses mains lacérées se tendirent faiblement vers Shion, qui n'en attendit pas plus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Comme un père.  
Saga, le cœur littéralement broyé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ôta à son tour son masque pour révéler un visage souriant, mais ses yeux étaient tristes, et emplis d'une compassion sans bornes.

"Nous ne te laisserons jamais seul, Aphrodite. J'en fais la promesse."

Shion approuva les paroles du jeune grec d'un signe de tête léger, et caressa tendrement le dos d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier venait de sombrer dans une inconscience plus sereine, un sommeil sans rêves qui le préserverait pour un temps de l'horreur dont il était responsable.

"Cet enfant…Seigneur…

-Saga, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Le jeune Gémeau cligna des yeux, interloqué. Son aide? Pourquoi donc…? Shion laissa une aura dorée envelopper le corps juvénile d'Aphrodite, et ils assistèrent sans échanger un mot à la guérison accélérée des blessures qui marbraient la peau blanche de l'enfant.

"Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième Albafika, reprit d'une voix blanche le Pope sans quitter des yeux le jeune Suédois. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver Dëmi, Kaali et Roderick. J'ai commis la même erreur pour ce pauvre garçon envoyé en Sicile…pour lui, c'est peut-être déjà trop tard. J'espère qu'il n'en est pas de même pour ce petit.

-Seigneur…

-Utilise ton Genromaouken sur lui, s'il te plaît. Scelle au fond de son esprit cette technique qu'il a utilisé pour détruire le campement, de même tous les souvenirs qui pourraient lui rappeler cette nuit."

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, mais se résigna presque aussitôt. Bien sûr. Faire oublier à cet enfant ce qu'il avait subi, ce qui l'avait poussé à brûler son cosmos de façon aussi dévastatrice…il pourrait repartir à zéro; s'épanouir, peut-être.

"Bien."

Le Grec étendit sa main et accola sa paume contre le front brûlant de fièvre d'Aphrodite. Ses doigts s'enlisèrent dans sa chevelure. Il ferma les yeux, et murmura du bout des lèvres:

"_Genromaouken_."

Il y eut quelques instants de silences. Shion replaça son masque, et dévisagea attentivement le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut que pour déverser de lourdes larmes, qui s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues aussi furtivement que des étoiles filantes. Un sanglot lui échappa, et la main qu'il venait d'ôter du front d'Aphrodite alla chasser les intruses rivières luisantes de son visage. Le visage caché, il s'efforça tout de même d'articuler d'une voix hâchée:

"C'…C'est…trop…beaucoup… trop… pour un enfant de… son âge…Seigneur…!"

Le Pope hocha la tête avec compassion, et laissa Saga endiguer vaillamment les pleurs engendrés par son voyage dans l'esprit d'Aphrodite. Maintenant que le sceau était posé sur ses souvenirs, Aphrodite pourrait mener une vie à peu près normale. Saga seul choisirait le moment propice pour rendre ses souvenirs au jeune Suédois, et il avait confiance en son jugement. Pour sa part, il se chargerait de condamner à jamais ce campement groenlandais…

* * *

Aphrodite lâcha de but en blanc:

"J'ai brûlé ces lettres parce que j'avais envie d'oublier.

-Oublier ton amant? Sympa pour lui.

-…Roderick était un apprenti que je connaissais au campement du Groenland…

-Quoi, celui qui a cramé pour "insubordination"?

-Ca c'était juste après mon départ.

-Ouais et donc, ce Rode-machin…

-Il était mon seul ami là-bas. Le seul auquel je me sois jamais attaché…

-…Chose étonnante venant d'une sangsue comme toi, fit remarquer Death Mask avec la mine grave des médecins en plein diagnostic.

-Pendant des années, continua Aphrodite d'une voix sans timbre, j'ai écris ces lettres dans l'espoir de les lui envoyer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu après la condamnation du campement…J'ignorais même s'il était encore en vie.

-Et quand est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé?"

Death Mask grimaça légèrement, peu avide d'obtenir des détails sur les amours folles de son ami, mais dramatiquement trop curieux pour taire ses interrogations.

Aphrodite étala un sourire lisse sur ses lèvres, son regard fuyant obstinément les yeux cobalt de l'Italien.

"Oui je l'ai retrouvé. Saga me l'a apprit dès que nous sommes revenus à la vie."

Death Mask haussa les sourcils. Si tard? Il avait du mal –beaucoup en fait- à s'imaginer Aphrodite bercer pendant des années un pan de sa vie que lui-même ne connaissait pas du tout. C'était incongru, presque vexant en fait.

"Et alors?

-Il est mort en mission, juste avant la condamnation du campement."

Aphrodite mordit dans son sandwich sans paraître accorder d'importance à la lourdeur de ses derniers mots. Le Cancer lui se figea l'espace d'une demi-seconde, parvenant à de nombreuses conclusions en un seul instant: de un, Aphrodite s'était payé sa tête en faisant passer ce fameux Roderick pour un amant. De deux, il ne semblait pas si bouleversé par cette disparition pour être capable d'en jouer et d'en parler aussi légèrement. Et point final mais non moins important: ce fichu poisson regretterait de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique, foi de Death Mask.

"Aphrodite, vieille morue desséchée…grommela-t-il en guise de menace. Tu te fous de moiii…!

-Oui, un peu.

-Tu vas souffrir!

-Je suis liquéfié de trouille.

-Je me vengerai dans l'arène, tu vas voir!"

Le Suédois laissa échapper un rire cristallin devant la mine superbement outrée de son vis-à-vis. Mais au fond, il ne riait pas tant que ça. Il s'était montré incapable de délier le nœud sur sa langue, de dire la vérité. Certes, Saga avait levé le sceau qui pesait depuis des années sur son esprit lors de leur résurrection. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Arlès n'avait pas saisit l'opportunité, à l'époque, d'employer le _Deep Crimson Ocean_ à ses propres fins, et il n'avait toujours pas osé poser la question au Gémeaux.

Le Suédois jeta un regard discret à Death Mask et à son sourire carnassier tandis qu'il lui exposait les milles et une tortures qu'il lui ferait expérimenter dès qu'il aurait terminé son déjeuner.

Il sourit à son tour, plus doucement. Il n'avait pas envie que Death Mask sache tout cela de lui. S'il était possible de sceller à nouveau ces souvenirs, il le ferait sans sourciller –quitte à oublier son lien avec Roderick. Car c'était aussi la mort qui avait frappé Dëmi, Mihka et d'autres innocents, ces spectres qui l'avaient tant terrifié qu'il avait fuit les combats –même amicaux-, et cherché à tout prix une rédemption inutile.

Il ne voulait pas que Death Mask change son regard.

Être regardé, couvé du regard comme un grand frère protecteur et fier de l'être, ça le rendait heureux. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était devenu ces yeux bleu cobalt, emplis d'une douceur sous-jacente, discrète mais bien présente. Les flots de sang déversés par son massacre changeraient ce regard, il en était sûr –et il ne voulait pas ça.

"Death Mask du Cancer, je te provoque en duel!

-Que…?! Mais tu délires vieille folle! C'est MOI qui t'ai provoqué d'ABORD!

-AHAA! Tu abandonne?!

-Q…BIEN SÛR QUE NON!"

* * *

**Notes:**

_"Asteroth Squall!"_: l'attaque de Maître Kaali vient d'une étoile principale de la Couronne Boréale, Alphecca, qui est aussi appelée Asteroth. "Rafale d'Asteroth", donc.

"_Northen Bloom_!": Prison de glace dont la forme peut évoquer une fleur. Le Jardin de Kaali est composé de ces 'trophées', pour certains cercueils d'ennemis de la Couronne Boréale.

"_Thorny Crown!_": Autre attaque de Maître Kaali, "Couronne d'Epines".

"_Asclepios bless_": Dëmi l'utilise pour soigner. Asclepios est le dieu grec de la médecine. Signifie littéralement "bénédiction d'Asclépios".

_"Star-crossed coronation!"_ : "Couronnement maudit", l'attaque de Dëmi de la Couronne Australe.

"_Deep Crimson Ocean_" : Attaque originale d'Aphrodite, scellée par les bons soins de Shion. "Profond Océan Ecarlate", littéralement et sans élégance.

Albafika des Poissons: Personnage de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas (une pure merveille à découvrir d'URGENCE si vous ne connaissez pas encore).


End file.
